With Hope and Geass
by lipstickXbruises
Summary: The main character is blessed/cursed with her own unique Geass which she uses for social change, meeting Lelouch and Zero on the way. Following her story and the relationship between her and Lelouch.
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the room my new school had given me. A _Britannian_ school, I should add. I dropped my small suitcase on the floor and sat down on the bed. I _was _half Britannian though. I shouldn't dislike _all_ of them. I sighed remembering how I got sent here. I pulled out the nicely folded letter from my pocket. I reread it for the millionth time.

We are sorry to inform you of your father's untimely death. He was a brilliant doctor who served Britannia well. We're sorry we could not inform you in person, but we are very busy. We shall pay the rest of your rent until we find a new place for you.

Thank you for your understanding,

The Britannia Royal Family

I set it down, folding it gently. I then pulled out a scrunched up wad of paper and unwrinkled it. I read it as well.

Kayla,

Have you heard about your father's death? Well, I killed him. Yes and your next. Your father, although Britannian, made a mistake by marrying that Eleven all that time ago, yes I know about your mother too. Britannia should be filled with pure Britannians.

Crinkling the paper I shoved it back in my pocket. Yes, my father had been a doctor, he had been Britainnian, he had helped the injured, Britannian or not and he had died during because of it. My mother had been Japanese though. She sadly passed away before I ever saw her face. I stared at the wall blankly until I was interrupted by a knocking at my door, I jumped.

"Hello? Anyone in there," I blinked and nodded at the door then noticed no one could see me.

"Um, yes, who's there?" I asked stupidly. I walked toward the door.

"My name is Shirley," the chipper voice spoke up, "I'm a student here! I volunteered to show you to your first class." I opened the door to see a red-headed girl smiling at me. I was grateful for the help, the school year had already begun so I was the only new student at the moment.

"Hello Shirley," I forced a returning smile. "My name is Kayla, thank you, your school seems… confusing."

"Oh its fine once you get used to it, come with me and I'll get you a uniform and then we'll go to class," She started off down the hallway. I glanced quickly at the clock. I had _just_ arrived here, it was five in the morning, why was she up already? I sighed and followed.

I didn't know about her yet. Britannian's started getting on my nerves after my father's death, they thought they were better than the Japanese. I tried to keep an open mind though. I was mostly mad at the head's of Britannia. I was going to make them change; they would see their mistakes and learn to become human beings. I didn't intend to kill anyone, I never thought I was capable of it, but I did want one Britannian dead for sure. The one who killed my father, the one I didn't even know the name of.

"Coming?" Shirley called. I snapped into reality and noticed I had stopped walking.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I'm just tired I guess, long trip," I quickly walked after her.

….

Shirley and I had gotten the uniform and now I was just changing when the bell rang. "Great, I'm late on my first day," I muttered. "Sorry Shirley, you can go if I'm making you late," I called to her from the bathroom. My hair was damp from the shower I'd just taken. I finished dressing and rubbed my head with a towel once more, leaving it messy but nice.

"Oh, its okay, the teacher will understand," Shirley answered, probably smiling. I walked out of the bathroom and she was, smiling I mean.

"Okay, I'm ready then," I told her and she directed me into the hallways. It was empty now. The other Britainnian's were in class. I sighed telling myself I was half Britainnian.

"Okay this is it," she interrupted my thoughts once again. We walked into the classroom and the teacher glared at us. So much for not caring if we're late, I thought.

Lelouch's POV

I was dozing in the back of the class room when I heard the door open, interrupting Mr. Pong's lecture. I slipped my eyes open to see Shirley and someone I didn't know standing in the front of the class. Mr. Pong glared at them.

"And you're disrupting my class why?" He asked. Shirley spoke up.

"Well you see, Kayla here is new, so I was showing her to class," she explained.

"Fine, very well, sit down Shirley. Not you, what is it? Katie?"

"It's Kayla," she corrected him.

"Alright _Kayla_, tell us a little about yourself." She seemed to pause and looked uncomfortable for a second but it faded. Why did she do that, no, I didn't care. I had to worry about my next move with the Black Nights, that's the name I decided on. When should I announce them?I began to close my eyes but she spoke up.

"I don't know what to tell you all, I'm just you average student," I don't think anyone else noticed but to me it seemed like she was trying to convince herself. "I just moved here and…"

"That's enough," Mr. Pong interrupted, "You can sit down now, there's a place in the back, go on," He pointed to the seat behind me. I watched her walk past me. Something was different about her. I brushed it off. Plans… for the next… _crumple… _huh? I looked down to see that Kayla had dropped a crumpled piece of paper. She moved to pick it off the floor. I bent down and grabbed it, then handed it to her. The only word I read was "Eleven".

She grabbed the paper, rather forcefully, and muttered her thanks. I turned back around and rested my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

Kayla's POV

_Why is he so tired_? I thought. Seriously, he slept through the whole class, I mean it wasn't the most entertaining thing in the world but it was funny watching Mr. Pong yell at the class every ten minutes. I was almost tempted to throw something at his head. Soon enough class ended and I dug out my schedule. I began unfolding it when it slipped through my fingers. "Great," I muttered sarcastically. I bent to pick it up but the sleepy boy got it first, again.

"You seem to drop a lot of things," he said with a smile. I bit back the rude comment in my head.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just clumsy today," I sighed. He was still holding my schedule "am I getting that back any time soon," I asked as kindly as possible.

"Yeah, here you go," he handed it over, "I'm Lelouch by the way."

"Kayla," I replied. "Thanks again." I told him as I started for the door.

…

So far that day I had managed to be late to three more classes, unpack my suitcase, and get myself on student council. Yeah, the council… for the Britainnian school. It was by total accident too. I'd been greeted again by Shirley at lunch. She had a guy with her I'd learned was Suzaku. It pretty much went like this.

Shirley: Hey! Kayla come sit with us.

Me: Oh… okay.

Shirley: This is Suzaku.

Suzaku: Hello Kayla.

Me: Hi. (Pokes spongy sandwich with fork)

Suzaku: Do you like the food?

Me: Actually I'm not a big sponge eater.

Shirley: I know how you feel! I've been trying to get better food here. You should join student council and we can fight together!

Me: (Blink blink): Actually-

Blonde: (Suddenly appearing) I think that's a great idea! Hi I'm Millie.

Me: Well-

Suzaku: I agree.

Me: Okay then…

Yup and thus I was on student council. I sat back down on my bed. I turned on the TV to find the new playing back a speech made by Zero. _How did he get so much power_, I though. He could change things, why couldn't I. I sighed, _because I'm not in a terrorist group_. I leaned forward. I would figure something out, only I had to do it on my own.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up too early the next day; I realized there was no school today. I rose anyway and showered, blah, blah, the normal routine. I had decided that I would visit the ruins today. The old Japanese city. I had reasons too, one, I needed some peace and quiet, two; I wanted to remember what Britannia had done, three; I wanted to see the crime scene. Yes, I considered the hospital my dad worked at a crime scene. It was in the old city.

I left campus and it was still rather dark out. I traveled across the new Britannia and continued on foot through the ghettos. It was quiet, and very empty. I sighed as I walked toward the small hospital building that used to help Britannian's and Japanese. I took a step toward it over some trash heaps.

I stopped dead when I heard something snap behind me. I whipped around. No one was there. Feeling stupid I turned around when I heard laugh. I turned back around, "Who's there?" I called. Nothing…nothing…no-wait! From around a corner walked a little boy. Well I guess he looked like it. His hair was blonde and it reached the floor. Overall he looked very strange.

"Hello Kayla," he greeted. I was shocked.

"Do I know you?" I asked. He began walking toward me, slowly.

"No you do not, but I've been watching you. I want to help you," he informed me. I almost took a step back. Did I have some little kid stalker.

"Help me with what exactly?" I asked cautiously.

"Help avenge your father, change Britannia, help the world, you pick one," he listed off. I gasped. How did he know so much about me?

"Who are you," I demanded.

"My name is V2, but I can see you're not ready for my help," he turned and began walking away slowly. I stood there in shock until I found my voice.

"Wait," I finally said. He only kept walking.

"We will meet again and maybe then you'll be ready for what I have to offer." I shook my head. Was I going insane? I decided to leave; I would come back to the hospital some other time.

…

I arrived back on campus around lunch. I was greeted by Mille outside while I was walking to my room. Mille ran up to me with a cheery look on her face.

"Perfect timing! We were just about to go get lunch, you want to come," She asked. I must have looked pale because she asked, "Hey are you okay?" I cleared my head.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, sure I guess I can come, I'm starving," I forced a smile although I _was_ pretty happy to get some food.

"Where have you been," asked a new voice. I turned to see it was Suzaku, behind him was Lelouch.

"Oh, nowhere," I replied quickly. I hadn't thought of excuses yet. _Great._

"You couldn't have been nowhere, you were gone all morning," It was Lelouch. He looked me in the eyes then at my…. Foot? I looked down; debris from the ghettos was stuck there. I brushed it off quickly with my other foot. I looked up but he wasn't looking at me anymore. Suddenly Shirley strolled over.

"Are we all ready to go?" She chirped.

"No wait," Mille interrupted, "where's Rivalz?" Who was Rivalz?

"Oh he said he'd meet us there and then we can introduce you Kayla!" Shirley chipped.

"Alright let's go."

…

We'd gone to a small local place for lunch. It was quiet and I got to meet Rivalz. He was a bouncy character like the rest who managed to make me laugh even in my shocked state. I couldn't get V2 out of my mind. After lunch, when I was walking back to my room, Lelouch walked beside me.

"Something bothering you? You were pale as a ghost during lunch," he said. Had my attempt to look normal failed that badly?

"No I'm fine," I lied.

"Okay, so where were you today, you never answered," he smiled.

"Why do you want to know so bad," I shot back. He looked away.

"Fine then, if you don't want to tell me," he sighed, "I don't understand why your being so secretive." He muttered. I glared.

"I'm not being secretive," I insisted. He just shrugged. We reached my room, "Good bye, Lelouch."

"Bye Kayla."


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't do anything much on Sunday. I really just organized and walked around the campus. I had slept in and done homeworktoo. The next morning I woke up, showered and rushed off to class in attempt not to be late. I walked through the doors of my first class, on time. I smiled to myself. I turned my head to see Lelouch looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… I was thinking. We got off to a bad start yesterday. I'd just like to start over. Okay," I blinked. That was… nice of him.

"That would be nice," I replied. I offered my hand smiling, "Hello, I'm Kayla."

"Lelouch," he shook it, "I was wondering-" but I didn't get to hear what he was wondering because the bell rang and Mr. Pong jumped to the front of the class.

"Alright student's quiet down! Now," he started writing on the chalk board. Before turning around Lelouch whispered, "I'll talk to you later."

"Oh… okay." I said too loudly.

"Kayla! Do you have something to share with the class," Mr. Pong growled.

"No Mr. Pong, continue teaching," I replied dully. I heard Lelouch chuckle silently.

"Something funny Lelouch?!" Mr. Pong glared.

"No Mr. Pong, continue teaching," Leouch replied copying me. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Mr. Pong glared and turned back to the chalk board with a huff.

…

After school I sat in the grass on campus. It was a wonderful day. I laid back and stared at the clouds. I looked at a certain cloud; it looked like a creepy boy with long hair. It shook my head. I was still thinking about V2, what was he going to give me, I got off the ground and began walking. I decided to go back to the ghetto.

"Where are you off to?" I turned to see Lelouch. _Ugh bad timing_.

"Oh just going on a walk," then worrying he was going to ask to join me I added, "I wanted to get some peace and quiet." He raised one eye brow.

"Oh, cool. I guess I'll see you some other time then," he smiled then walked away. I waited till he was out of sight to head off again.

Lelouch's POV

_What is she doing here, _I thought. The Japanese ruins. That's where I'd followed her to. I didn't believe her when she said she was "just going for a walk." I don't know why, I just wanted to figure her out. I hid a while back. She was leaning against the wall of an old hospital. She almost looked like she was waiting for someone.

I wanted to use my geass. Only I didn't know if I would need to use it some other time on her. I just had to wait, but what possibly could she be doing here? Suddenly I heard laughing. I looked around, no one was there. I watched as Kayla twisted around and walked quickly toward the laughing. I waited. She reappears looking confused. She scanned the horizon. Searching, did she know I was here? In her hand was a note. She ripped it up and walked quickly away, back toward campus.

I walked to the ripped up paper and pieced it together. _You're not alone, _it read.

Kayla's POV

I collapsed on my bed. Not alone? Who had been with me, who was hiding? I brushed it off. I would return again and make sure no one followed me.

I rolled over onto my side and just then there was a knock at the door. Sighing, I got up and opened the door. It was Lelouch, what did he want?

"Oh hi Lelouch, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the door wider and leaning against it.

"Well, you missed the student council meeting today," he pointed out. My eyes widened, oh I forgot about that.

"I'm so sorry, here do you want to come in," I asked.

"Sure why not," he smiled following me into my room. I closed the door, offered him a sit at my desk and I sat down on my bed.

"So," Lelouch spoke up, "where were you?"

"Huh."

"Where were you today during the student council meeting? Shirley said she knocked on your door and you weren't here." He smiled knowingly at me. There was a pause while I tried to think of something smart.

"Um, yeah I guess I totally forgot. You see I was in Mr. Pong's room. I didn't understand the homework assignment so I wanted him to explained it to me," I finished, smiling lightly, proud of my sudden excuse.

"Oh, but Mr. Pong wasn't here after school today. He was at a meeting, not to be rude or anything, so where were you really?" He asked, resting his chin on his hands. I had to take another pause with a long ummmmm.

"Well, yeah, I was getting to that. He wasn't there so I waited a while then came back here. I must have missed Shirley when she knocked. I really forgot. I won't miss the next one," I came up with. He was still smiling, one eye brow raised.

"That's understandable. So do you want any help?"

"What?"

"Help with your homework since you don't understand it," he smiled. He'd caught me off guard.

"Oh, that's nice of you but I figured it out," I answered quickly.

"Right, of course you did," he replied slightly sarcastic. I folded my arms defensively.

"You don't believe me." I stated more than questioned.

"No I don't," he said with a smile, "but I guess that's your business."

"Yes it is," why did he have to so… nosy?

"Well what did I miss," I asked. This time he looked caught off guard.

"Miss when?" He replied.

"At the student council meeting I missed today." I looked at him curiously. He was starting to look uncomfortable. He leaned back in his chair.

"Well you see, I got a little caught up, so I missed it too," he said sheepishly. He missed it too? What had he been doing? Is it possible that _he _could have been following me? I doubted it but it stuck in my mind.

"Did you now?" I smiled at him. The situation had reversed only he probably hadn't missed it because he went to the Japanese ghetto's looking for some strange little boy. "So where were you?" He shifted in his seat.

"I just had some stuff I needed to do," he replied. He looked distracted. He rubbed his eye for a second then dropped his hand to his side, "Do you believe me?" He asked.

"No I don't," I replied honestly. There was a long pause; we just sat there staring at each other. He didn't try to defend his story so I started feeling suspicious that he had been following me. I couldn't imagine what was going through Leouch's mind. Finally he broke the silence with a laugh, more like a smile quiet chuckle.

"What's so funny," I tried to ask seriously, I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Well, here we are, I don't believe you, you don't believe me, it's rather cliché," he explained.

"Cliché? Does this happen to you often then," I asked less seriously.

"No, I'm just saying…"

"I see," though I didn't. I ran my hand through my hair as another silence approached. I quickly broke it. "Well, I say we forget this conversation, I don't want us to fight over such a… small thing." He nodded.

"That sounds good to me," he replied, "How about we get some smoothies after school tomorrow then?"

"Um, sure I guess," I replied.

"Great," he got up and headed to the door. "I'll see you at school then." I nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

When the bell finally rang I let out a long sigh. Finally, freedom from the none stop lectures, most of which I had already learned. I had started zoning out in history, my most hated subject. I thought of Zero. I was trying to figure out how to proceed with my own plans for Britannia. I only looked at Zero for tips. I'd never done anything like what I was planning. I had no idea where to start. I had a forming plan though.

I walked toward my room when I remembered Lelouch. Smoothies or something I sighed, it wasn't that I was resenting it but I was tired. I turned and looked around the campus for Lelouch, soon enough he appeared.

"Looking for me," Lelouch smiled as he approached.

"Yeah," I yawned.

"Tired? We don't have to go."

"No it's okay, I'll just have a soda and I'll be fi-," I cut off with another yawn. He smiled with humor in his eyes. Quickly I spotted the nearest vending machine. Lelouch followed my gaze and he headed toward it. I put in some change and the machine spit out my soda. I began drinking it as we walked toward the smoothie place. I didn't get anything when we got there but Lelouch got himself some purple thing and we sat down. We'd managed to start a conversation about a science project we both had when he suddenly asked,

"So what do you think of Zero?" This wasn't a total change of subject because we were also discussing current events so I didn't think much of it.

"Zero?" I looked at Lelouch. At first I thought of outright lying. Why? Lelouch was Britannian and Britannians tended to be against Zero so I didn't want him to hate me, but Lelouch was looking at me intently. Like my answer was important, or that could have been my imagination. Then, strangly, like he was reading my mind he said, "I don't care what you say, just tell the truth." And for some reason I did. I sighed and stopped walking.

"Truthfully? Well, he has the right idea. He, um, I believe he's on the right track to fixing this place." He nodded in understanding.

"So you believe that Britannia needs changing," he asked. His gaze was sharp and I held it. There was a sudden silence, everything got a little too serious.

"Well," I looked around, "yes. Don't you see anything wrong with people being treated like… like, well animals, just because they aren't Britannian? Not only that but that change their name, I'm just saying that-. Nevermind," I stopped my rant not wanting to sound insane or something, "Just forget that, sorry."

"No, it's fine. I understand what you're saying," Lelouch said. Surprisingly Lelouch almost looked in agreement. Why would he agree though?

"Um," I sipped my soda, it was almost gone. I sensed a sugar rush coming. "Not to change the subject or anything, but how about we talk about something… else." I finished my soda and flicked it a couple times as I looked at him.

"Well that's pretty much changing the subject but that's okay," he broke the seriousness with a laugh.

I'm not sure how but it probably had to do with my sugar rush but we ended up arguing which came first, the chicken or the egg?

"Well _obviously _the egg couldn't get here without the chicken laying it _first_," I argued in a semi-serious semi-joking voice.

"Well how did the chicken even get there? It _had_ to have come from an egg!" Lelouch laughed.

"But the egg couldn't have just been there! It came from a chicken," We both laughed and an elderly couple on a walk glared at us.

"I guess we should leave, I didn't notice how late it is," Lelouch said. I looked around. It was rather dark out. So we headed back to campus.

On campus, in the middle of a conversation, the sugar rush decided it was over. Suddenly I was exhausted. I yawned.

"Ah I see you're tired again," Lelouch laughed as we walked toward the building.

"No," Yawn, "Well… just ," yawn, " a little… I guess," I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as we reached my room.

"See ya tomorrow Lelouch," I muttered sleep crawling in my voice, I was barely conscious. So I didn't even know that Lelouch asked, "Why were you in the ghetto's a couples days ago?" And I didn't remember answering, "Just… looking," yawn, "For that boy."

I woke up the next morning fully dressed from falling asleep in my clothes. I yawned and glanced at the clock. Late! Class started in ten minutes. I jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom. I quickly turned on the shower and took the fastest shower in history. I dressed, praying nothing was on backwards and towel dried my hair. I rushed out of my room and into the hallway. Of course, in my hurry I ran right into some innocent by passer.

"Ow," I muttered, "Sorry," I turned to see who it was. Suzaku.

"It's alright," as he said that the bell rang. I didn't hear it as a ring though. I heard a screaming bell taunting me.

"Oh great, late again," I looked at Suzaku, "I have to get to class."

"Sorry… well we can go ask for a late pass from the office. Come on," Suzaku led the way. I followed. "Oh and by the way, um, I think your shirts… inside out." I looked down and sure enough I'd managed to throw it on inside out.

"Great."

After running back to my room and fixing my shirt I found Suzaku, got my late pass and attended school like any other day. Only today I had finally come up with a plan. Totally harmless yet effective and I planned to put it into action. I got back to my dorm, shut the door and changed.

Now I didn't have some fancy mask like Zero so I had to work with what I could to conceal my identity. I had packed one of my brother's flight jumpsuits. You see, I had two brothers: On my dad's side, Britannian, my brother Kyle. Kyle piloted a Nightmare, working for Britainnia. He was full Britannian because my dad had been married before he married my mother- the Eleven… no the Japanese. My mother, who I sadly don't know the name of because my father didn't talk about her, had a son before she married my father. His name was Naru. When he was ten years old he went missing.

So when I came here I packed my brother, Kyle's, jumpsuit to remember him. I barley ever saw him, he was so busy. The suit was black with a little red on the collar and I slipped into it. Then I got a hooded type of sweatshirt out, black –conveniently, and slipped it on in order to put the hood up. It cast a shadow over my face making it virtually unrecognizable.

"This should do," I murmured. I then realized I would have to be very careful sneaking out. I sat on my bed. "Just wait till its dark out." I put my hood down and lay on my bed. I was startled by the sound of knocking. No one could see me dressed like this!

"Who's there," I demanded. I rushed into my bathroom, thinking fast I turned on the shower, but didn't get in, "I'm in the shower. Can you come back later?" I prayed staring at the door.

"It's Lelouch, sorry I caught you at a bad time. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay bye," after five minutes I turned the shower off and sat back on my bed. While waiting for dark a realized something; I'd made a mistake, who knows if Lelouch caught it or not but I always took a shower in the morning. My hair was always damp in first period. I glared at my pillow, but what reason would Leouch have to suspect me of anything?

…

When ten o'clock rolled around I decided it was dark enough to sneak out. Having my room on the ground floor made it easy for me to climb out my window. I scanned the campus before pelting across. I felt silly too, like a child sneaking to steal some cookies or something. I almost laughed, but I held it in.

Though most streets were lighted I managed to stay in the shadows. I made my way to the Britannian Empire's main building to start my plan.

I had to sneak past the gaurds, somehow get into the building and up to Princess Cornelia's room. After Clovis' death they had bumped up security too. I had thought this through though. The many hours of boring lectures I'd zoned out in would pay off, not to mention the Judo I'd once taken. I was ready with my self defense if things got messy, but I hoped they wouldn't. Let's just say I wasn't the top student in my Judo class.

I had a small pack on my back and I took out a small shiny whistle, a dog whistle. I really hoped it would work. Then I took out a container of leftover food and threw it in a far away bush. It landed with a thud but the guards didn't notice. I then blew the whistle, silence, did this thing work? How was I supposed to know, I wasn't a dog. I blew it again, nothing, no wait, barking! Stray dogs jogged closer. I chugged the whistle next to the food, which the dogs had found and were eating loudly.

Like I planned the guards heard the dogs and left their posts to check it out. I slipped into the building. I saw the cameras but didn't pay any mind. This wouldn't take long, by the time the guards noticed I wasn't supposed to be there and came after me I'd be done, hopefully. They couldn't see my face luckily.

I located Cornelia's room, no alarms as I opened the door but she stood up as I entered. I flipped the lights off to keep my face in the shadows.

"Who are you? What are you doing in here?" She demanded. I pulled out my gun, only it wasn't real, it was a realistic looking toy. It looked real enough, I didn't have access to a gun or the guts to carry one.

"Quiet Cornelia," I demanded, my voice sounded stronger than I felt, "Sit there." I pointed with my gun at a chair. She obeyed but not silently.

"Why are you here? Are you working for Zero?" She glared at me then eyed the gun.

"Zero? No, I am working alone," I answered.

"Alone? What do you plan on doing alone," she demanded. I smiled though she probably couldn't see it in the dark.

"Well, this," I kept the gun pointed at her as I got a video camera from my back pack.

"What are you doing with _that_," she sneered. I ignored her and, with one hand, fished out cable cords and wires. I backed away from her and connected the wires with other wires. What was I doing you ask? I connected my video camera to the live TV broadcast. It didn't take long but I mistakenly put my "gun" down when I went to her computer to hack into the system. She made an effort to grab the gun.

"Hey!" I grabbed it and pointed it at her, "don't move!" I told her. She sat back down.

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Cornelia scorned.

"Actually, it _is _my first time," I admitted as I hacked in a turned on all the screens in the city.

"There," I finally said. I walked over to Cornelia. I dropped note card in her lap. "You going to read these," I commanded.

"You're going to _broadcast _this?" She growled, "And what if I don't? You'll shoot me? Go ahead!"

"I won't only shoot you, but Euphemia too, do you really want that?" I asked. Of course I was bluffing, but she bought it. She picked up the note cards.

"Action," I clicked on the camera. Then she read the cards I wrote:

"_I, Cornelia Li Britannia, am speaking to you live from inside my room… under gunpoint," _She paused.

"Continue," I commanded.

_"As you all know, Britannia has taken over Japan, but my Kidnapper here believes … the Japanese should be their own nation. Also that the Japanese should not be treated like animal because of where they are from. The Kidnapper claims I might not die today but maybe another day. For Britainnia need to… change. To see our errors and learn from them, for the ones… who have died. So now you see how… easy it is to kidnap the Viceroy, Britannia could be easily… taken down. So Britannia- no I'm not saying that!"_

Cornelia finally objected like I knew she would. Setting the camera on the desk to get the shot I walked over to Cornelia with a vaccination. Only to put her to sleep, not to kill of course.

"Get away!" She stood up, but I was too fast, I injected it and she fell to the floor. I had just shown Britannia how weak they truly were. I cut the wires but left them there. I threw my backpack on as there was banging at the door. It flew open.

I ran for a window, but we were on a top level floor. I had to get around the guards. One rushed to Cornelia while the others surrounded me. I made a run for it, ramming through them. One grabbed me but I pulled away dashing across the hall, down the stairs. More guards were waiting for me. One grabbed me, pinned me up against the wall, hard. I jerked but couldn't get free. Finally when he took me off the wall I slammed him into the wall and ran.

I kept running, knowing people where on my tail. My hood remained up, my identity was safe still, I had to get away, hide. I ducked right, left and ran in the direction of the ghettos. I was getting tired, but the faster I ran, the less people I saw chasing me. Would they get the Nightmares out? Man, I wish I had a Nightmare. I ran into the ghettos and ducked into a building at random. Panting I found myself sitting on the floor. I heard commotion but no one looked in here. It was dark, I sat there for ages until I saw a figure. I tensed, but the figure was familiar. V2.

"You're finally ready for my gift?"


	5. Chapter 5

I just sat there in silence. The strange boy, V2, I'd been looking for had just appear out of thin air.

"I believe you are ready," he told me, "do you want it though?"

"Want what," I found my voice and demanded, standing up.

"I can give you a power, a power to help you get what you want. Change Britannia? Isn't that it? Avenge your father?"

"How do you know so much about me," I demanded.

"That's not important; all I need to know is if you want what I have to offer? A power to help you change the world, an ability beyond anything human." I didn't know why but I found myself nodding. Nothing mattered to me more than changing this world, for my father, for everyone suffering. V2 smiled, he reached out one hand and placed it on my arm. Suddenly I dived into a pool or colors. My vision was blurring and all I could hear was V2's voice.

"After this day you will never be an ordinary human again. I am bestowing you with the power of Geass." I fell forward on my knees as my vision came back. I could feel power pulsing through me.

"I don't understand, what have you given me exactly," I felt my head spinning. Was this for real? Did I really have the power to change everything?

"Why don't you try it out for yourself," he told me. Suddenly a solider threw open the door letting in light.

"There you are! Your coming with me," the man pointed his gun at me. Instinctively, like it was natural, I brought my eye. When I dropped it I felt a new power, yes it was coming from in my eye. This new thing, Geass, pulsed through my veins.

"I don't think so," I told the solider. My new Geass was activated. It traveled into his brain. It robbed him of his senses, I could feel it. The solider could not see, hear, smell, speak, or feel anything around him. I had taken all of his senses just by looking at him.

The solider fell to the floor, not moving. I panicked and covered my hand with my palm, deactivating the Geass.

"What happened to him?" I yelled at V2. I ran over to the solider, "Is-is he dead!?" V2 laughed I turned to look at him shocked.

"No, he is not dead," I quickly felt his pulse, it was still there, "Just unconscious. As you saw, your new Geass takes away your victim's senses. A lot of the time they might forget how to breathe," V2 explained.

"Forget to breathe?" I stared at the unconscious solider.

"Yes, so if you use your Geass long enough, the person wouldn't have any oxygen and would die." V2 stated, emotionless. I gasped at my new power. Half of me rejoiced with the power and half wanted to run away. The solider started to stir; I walked quickly toward the door and looked out. I didn't see anyone. I ducked out and crept through the darkness, back to school. People were still out looking for me but I managed to make it back.

I closed my window after crawling in and collapsed on my bed. I looked at my clock. Four o'clock a.m. I only had two hours to sleep. I slipped into my PJ's and hid my clothes on the top self in my closet. I set my alarm and fell right asleep.

In what seemed like a second my alarm went off. I didn't even believe I'd slept. I yawn, took my shower and got ready, slowly. I felt extremely sore and the side of my face had a red spot that would probably turn to a bruise tomorrow. The second I walked into the hallway I heard Cornelia's name and "Kidnapping".

"Who do you think did it?"

"They claim it had nothing to do with the Black Nights!"

"Will it happen again?"

I sighed. Tired, strangely I was proud too. I had managed to leave a mark on Britannia, but I wasn't done yet. Now that I had this new power I could do so much more!

I sat in first period with my head rested in my arms. I closed my eyes, I was so tired.

"Hey Kayla," Lelouch greeted, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Oh hey Lelouch, what's up?" I remembered him coming to my room last night. "What did you need last night?" I asked.

"I just wanted to remind you that there is a student council meeting today after school," He informed me. Good thing he did because I'd totally forgot. "Hey what happened to the side of your face? It's all red."

"What! Oh that, I fell out of bed last night," I smiled neriously, that sounded lame. He chuckled.

"Okay, sorry. Are you alright," he asked. I nodded.

People were still talking about Cornelia around us when the bell rang and started class.

"Class," Mr. Pong greeted in an angry voice, he wasn't in a good mood. "I have decided to have a special class event today. I assume you all heard the kidnapping last night. Well we are going to have a discussion on the foolish acts of terrorism!" I let my eyes fall closed. I started wondering if that's what I was. A terrorist? I was slowly drifting into sleep planning my next move, but I was interrupted when I heard Suzaku speaking close to me. Mr. Pong had asked him a question. What was the military planning to do?

"Well," Suzaku answered, "I can't get into details but we won't stand for terrorism, I assure it will be taken care of."

After school I attended my first Student Council meeting. Still tired, I rested my head on my hands while listening. We didn't talk about much but Shirley brought up the kidnapping.

"Well I wouldn't even say it was a kidnapping though! It was so short!" Shirley said.

"Actually kidnapping is just holding someone against their will," I informed her.

"Well at least the Viceroy is okay," Millie said softly. Nina nodded, she never said much.

"Suzaku, is there any information on who the kidnapper was?" Lelouch asked. I stared at them, silently. I almost wanted to laugh under the pressure.  
"Well, the person left a video camera but we don't know who it belongs to, no finger prints were found. The description the Viceroy gave us was a person wearing a black pilot's suit and a black hooded sweatshirt. The kidnapper's face was not visible in the shadows. The gender is uncertain, but the voice was gravelly." Suzaku described. I had done well. I had chosen a voice to use while talking; I kept it low and gravelly.

"Do you think the kidnapper will try something else," Millie asked. _Yes,_ I thought.

"I don't know," Suzaku admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

When the weekend finally rolled around I had my plan perfected. I had bought a cool little mask that covered the lower half of my face (kinda like one of those robbers who wore bandanas) and allowed me to see. I had gotten up extremely early in order to get off campus. I glanced at the clock, yawning, it read 1:30 a.m. It was still dark out.

I pulled on the mask, almost like a scarf. I slipped into my jumpsuit and hoodie, pulled up the hood. I barley recognized myself in the mirror. I latched on a wrist watch and pulled my gloves on. I quickly packed my bag and threw it over my shoulders. I ended up leaving out my window at around 1:40 a.m. All was silent as I walked in the shadows downtown. I looked around trying to find what I planned to destroy. I found the large fountain, it was beautiful, but the Britannian symbol was carved all over it. It was a symbol of Britannia and its victory over Japan. It was built after their victory. Two Britannian flags were standing right next to the fountain.

I looked around, no one was there. I came out of the shadows and stood next to the fountain. I shrugged off my back pack and placed it on the ground beside me. I knelt down beside it and pulled out the small bomb I had made. I placed it under the fountain and covered it with a hallow brick. No one would notice it there until I detonated it. I picked up my back pack and headed off.

I found the building I'd hid in last time and dropped my stuff, sat down, and rested my head against the wall.

"Now we just have to wait," I told no one in particular.

When light started pouring in I checked my watch. 1:00 p.m. I grabbed the detonator and pulled my backpack on. I stepped out into the daylight of the ghetto's and started walking to the fountain where I'd set the bomb. People stopped and stared at me.

"Isn't that the description of the kidnapper?"

"What should we do?"

Soon enough I was surrounded by soldiers, like I knew I would be.

"You have to come with us now," One of the soldiers barked at me. A little voice in my head was telling me any normal person would drop to the floor bawling now but I had to stick to my plan.

"I don't think so," I replied pulling out my detonator so that they could see it. "You see, I have planted a bomb somewhere, if you lay one hand on me I will set it off." I waved the detonator around. They stood silently, looking unsure of how to react.

"Tell us what you want," the one that appeared to be the commander called out.

"I want to speak to the imperial family, now!" I told them. The commander started talking to someone on his head set.

"Come with us," he told me. I followed them into the building I had kidnapped Cornelia in. They lead me upstairs and I entered a room. The whole royal family was there, all sitting around a table. I spotted Cornelia glaring at me.

"Why hello Cornelia, lovely to see you again," I taunted her. Her frown deepened. The room was silent until I sat down then they started questioning me.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how you plan on changing Britannia," I told them. They all seemed to glare at me.

"Britannia doesn't need changing," Cornelia snapped at me.

"So you're perfectly fine with people being treated so poorly under your rule?" I asked them.

"We are doing the best we can; Area Eleven is part of Britannia now.

"I see, now answer me this, did you seriously believe that the Japanese wouldn't fight back?" I glared at them, they remanded silent. I brought the detonator up next to my face to look at it. The royal family tensed some stood up.

"What do you want?!" Cornelia demanded.

"I want a change!" I demanded, "I don't want all the innocent lives to go to waste!" I pressed the red button and looked out the large window and saw the fountain crumble. The flags around it caught fire and the few people close to it panicked and ran.

"Don't move!" I yelled at them. They froze. I grabbed another detonator out of my pocket. They didn't know that this detonator was fake- all part of the plan. "Nobody has died yet, I know you don't want any lives taken, well Britannian lives that is."

"Be reasonable," Euphemia pleaded.

"Yes, put that down and you won't be harmed. You said yourself you didn't want innocent lives taken!" This time Schneizel spoke.

"The time to be reasonable is over; enough harm had been done, if you don't stop it I will! Now if you truly don't want lives to be taken I recommend you send every solider you have down to that nice hotel downtown and evacuate immediately before I blow it all up!" I threatened.

"Which hotel!? There must be about five down town," Cornelia was on her feet yelling at me.

"Well that's for you to figure out, better start evacuating," I told them. I stormed out the door past the uncertain guards. All it took was a wave of the fake detonator to keep the soldiers off me.

Phase one complete. The soldiers started running off downtown to evacuate all the hotels. I past the destroyed fountain, the flags were still burning. Phase two began. I headed to the building they kept all of their Nightmares. It was unguarded; all the soldiers were busy evacuating hotels. I walked in and saw two people on some High Tec computers. One had silvery white hair and the other had purplish blue hair.

"What are you doing here?" The woman with purplish hair asked me.

"Are you here to steal a Nightmare?" The white haired man asked.

"Yes I am," I answered. They looked at each other, the man spoke again.

"I'm afraid I'll have to call security then," he sighed.

"I think not," I activated my Geass. The two people fell to their knees. Not long after activation it I deactivated it, afraid of killing them. They looked dazed fell unconscious. I looked among the Nightmares, I recognized the Lancelot and selected the one next to it. I got in and activated it, I had to hack through some hard systems but managed to get it going. I flew it out of the warehouse and toward the ghettos to an abandoned warehouse. Obviously people saw me but mostly Japanese. All the warehouses looked the same in the ghettos.

The warehouse was full of lots of old junk. It would be pretty easy to hide the Nightmare in the corner, in the shadows, surrounded by junk.


	7. Chapter 7

After exiting the Nightmare I grabbed my backpack. I'd put some of my school clothes in it so I could change. I quickly changed and put my other clothes in the back pack. I felt totally different. Suddenly the door opened, I jumped and turned to face it. It would take some time to fish out my fake gun.

"H-hello?" A small voice asked. A little boy crept into the warehouse. He blinked to adjust his eyes. "Are you the terrorists, t-the kidnapper?" He shuffled his feet not meeting my gaze.

"No, sorry, I'm not," I told him. He looked up at me.

"But I saw you fly the Nightmare in here, my parents said I was imaging it but I know I saw it," he told me.

"Did you?" I raised my hand over my eye to activate my Geass. I hated using it on a small child.

"I won't tell anyone I saw you," he promised, "Thank you for helping the Japanese," he told me shyly.

"No problem kid," I told him. I dropped my hand from my eye, activating my Geass. I heard him gasp, and I knew he was in a world of darkness. He fell to the ground as I deactivated my Geass. I quickly ran to him, making sure he was okay.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. I scooped the kid up in my arms.

"I see you've been using the power I gave you," came a voice from behind me.

"What happens when he wakes up, he-he might tell someone," I mostly told myself. I looked down at the small boy in my arms. I tear drop escaped my eye, he must have been so terrified, he looked up to me, what will he think of me now?

"Geass has a strange effect on the brain, he won't remember anything about you," V2 told me. I looked at him in shock. So everything I do with my Geass wouldn't be remembered.

"Tell me V2, why did you give me Geass?" I asked looking down at the unconscious boy again. I held him close in my arms, he looked so weak. I looked up across the darkness at V2.

"Why? Must I have a reason? Maybe it's just curiosity," he replied.

"Or you want something," I accused.

"Maybe," he replied, "do you even understand your full power yet?"

"What's not to understand, I can take the human senses away," I looked at the small child as proof.

"Ah, but do you consider it dangerous for you?" For me? Why would that be? "Where do you think all those senses go, when they leave the person?" He smirked at me. I had never thought about that, I gapped, how could they go in _me?_

"That's right," V2 pointed at his head, "right there. Now do you honestly think that's healthy?"

"I-I haven't felt any side effects," I stated, frowning.

"Hmm, is that so," V2 stared at me.

"Is there anything else I should know, V2?" I demanded.

"Yes, there are limitations to your Geass," he told me, I nodded for him to continue, "it only works once on a person." He told me, "That's all you need to know now." V2 told me. He suddenly vanished into the darkness. I sighed.

"Time to get you home, little buddy," I smiled at the little boy.

…

"Where were you yesterday?"

"Hmmm?" I looked up to see Lelouch standing next to me. I had been cloud gazing, not star gazing, _cloud_ gazing. I sighed and continued staring at the dragon cloud.

"Oh… you know, just around," I murmured, watching the dragon drift slowly away. I looked up at Lelouch. His eyes looked skeptical… again. I sighed.

"Don't tell me you don't believe me, _again,_" I accused. I looked up at the clouds again but the dragon was out of sight. I sighed and found a rather plump pony floating.

"I was just wondering if you were around the fountain when the bomb went off, we were all worried when we couldn't find you on campus yesterday." I looked up at him, puzzlement on my face. Britannians, worried about me? Wait that wasn't right… anyone, worried about me?"

"Oh, well, no need to worry. As you can see, I'm here in one piece, hey Lelouch, does that," I pointed at a strange shaped cloud, "look like a unicorn or a strange poodle?" I asked. Lelouch looked up at the sky.

"Which one," Lelouch asked.

"Right…. There," I pointed again, he screwed up his eyes at the skies.

"Um…"

"Oh, come here," I patted the ground next to me. Lelouch lay down next to me, staring at the sky. "Now do you see it?!" I demanded.

"Yeah, I see it," he replied.

"So, unicorn or strange poodle," I asked looking at him. When I turned my head I noticed how close he was. The air in my lungs refused to exhale and my cheeks burned red. _What's wrong with you! _I thought to myself looking back at the clouds, _it's only Lelouch… still he's so close to me._

"Hmmm," Lelouch sounded deep in thought, "more like… a tiger, a very fluffy one." He sounded content with his answer. I burst into laughter.

"What's so funny," Lelouch asked in mock-sadness. "You asked for my opinion, it's a fluffy tiger, I swear" This only made me laugh harder.

"It's only…. Lelouch Lamperouge… saying _fluffy_," I burst into laughter. Lelouch started chuckling beside me pretty hard too.

"Why can't I say fluffy, I can say fluffy all I want." So we were just laying there in the grass, laughing our heads off when Lelouch's cell phone suddenly started ringing. He pulled it out and answered with a laugh.

"Hello," he smiled at me, silently apologizing. "Oh… I see." Lelouch's face looked grim. "Alright, I'll be right there." He hung up. I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Oh, that was my sister, Nunnally, she said we're out of.. milk. So I'll have to go get some, sorry."

"Oh, it's alright, and I'll have to meet your sister sometime," I told him as he started walking away. I lay there a while longer then got up. Suddenly Rivalz was running up to me.

"Have you seen the news?" He asked all franticly.

"Um, no," I replied.

"Come with me," he pulled on my hand towards the school.


	8. Chapter 8

Rivalz, what's going on," I asked, irritated, as he pulled me into the student council room. He turned on the TV to the news; yes they had a TV in the student council room.

"Just watch," Rivalz told me, sitting down and staring at the TV.

The shot on the television was showing a Hotel. A reporter was speaking, "_It's been almost an hour since the Lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel was taken hostage by the terrorist group known as the Japanese Liberation Force. Just a few minutes ago we were informed that Zero has offered to help with the situation at hand-"_

"Zero?" I looked at Rivalz, he looked sucked up in the information. His eyes were wide. "Rivalz, are you okay?"

"Kayla, don't you know where Millay, Nina, and Shirley are?" He asked me, shocked. I shook my head. Rivalz pointed at the TV, "right there! They're stuck in this whole thing." My eyes widened. Then something else hit me.

"Where's Lelouch, Suzaku, and Kallen?"

"I don't know," he told me blankly. There was a silence. "The news these days," Rivalz murmured.

"Huh?" I turned toward him, he looked distant.

"You know, all these terrorist popping up, almost every day something is happing." I nodded in agreement. First it was just small terrorist groups, and then Zero popped up, gaining power dangerously fast. Who knew what he'd do next. And now me, I had joined the fight. I looked at the screen. I wouldn't do it this way though. Not kidnapping innocent people. I mean sure, I kidnapped Cornelia, but that was different, right?

"I need some time alone Rivalz. I'll be in my room, okay?" I didn't wait for his answer. I'm not sure why, I wasn't best buddies with the student council but I wanted to save them, maybe because of the look on Rivalz face or maybe I cared more than I thought.

As much as I wanted to help the hostages I knew I couldn't. I got to my room and turned on the TV.

"Come on Zero, do something," I told the TV. I was trusting Zero to do what I couldn't. I sighed.

…

A few hours and a package of ramen later the whole thing was over. The hostages were free and Zero had announced The Black Nights. It was very dramatic, and I was somewhat proud. He hadn't formed a terrorist group, it was something more.

I flipped off the television and went out for a walk. Not long after getting outside I saw Lelouch. He was sitting on a bench. I walked over to sit next to him.

"So where were _you_ today?" I asked. Funny how he'd asked me the same way the other day.

"You know," he smiled, "around." I looked into the distance. The sun was setting.

"You're watching the sunset?" I asked him. "You never stop surprising me Lelouch."

"I guess I'm just a surprising person," he murmured. "Nina, Shirley and Millay will be back soon, we should go see them."

"You go ahead; I'll talk to them tomorrow. In school…" I sighed.

"Okay, well, see you later then."

...

"Euphiemia was there? Wow, but you guys are okay, right," I asked Nina, Shirley, and Millay. Nina nodded, Shirley smiled.

"Oh we're all fine, we just couldn't believe it when she stood up and told everyone who she was," Millay told us. We were all standing in the hallway talking before class started. Lots of people were coming up to Millay, Nina and Shirley asking what the hostage situation had been like.

"That's good. I don't know what we'd do without you guys," Rivalz said. The bell rang and we all rushed to class. While walking to class I muttered, "Thank God Zero did something." I didn't notice Lelouch staring at me as I passed him into the classroom.

After school we had another student council meeting.

"So," Millay said, standing up professionally, "we need to discuss the coming up School Festival."

"Oh! That sounds so fun! I can't wait," Shirley said.

"Yes, we're going to be making a very large pizza and we need to make preparations." I kinda tuned the whole thing out until everyone started getting up and leaving.

"Oh, it's over," I told myself, standing up. I walked to the door and accidently bumped into Kallen.

"Oh, sorry, hey Kallen, where were you yesterday?" I asked.

"I was sick," she told me, smiling politely.

"Okay, well, see you around then," I waved as I walked toward my room.

When I got inside I closed to door and fell onto my bed looking at the ceiling.

"What next," I asked myself. I turned to my dresser and slide it opened. Inside sat two pieces of paper. I remembered why I'd gone to the ghettos in the first place. I sat up, now with my new Geass I could bring justice to my father's death (wow that was dramatic). Sure I wanted to change Britannia, but my father was important to me.

I walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the large mirror. I brought my hand to my eye.

"I wonder," I muttered to myself. Could I use my Geass on myself? If so I could see just how I made those people feel.

"Alright," I activated my Geass and looked at myself in the mirror. The light of the room was sucked away along with the sound. Complete silence. I didn't know if my body was still in one piece because I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even think. It was like being stuck in time.

Now I didn't think of this at the time but this was a very stupid thing to do. If I couldn't see or move then how could I turn off my Geass? Darkness was everywhere choking me, the only thought I got through my mind was, _idiot._

The next thing I knew everything was way too loud. I heard every car, every footstep and someone saying my name.

"Kayla?"

I blinked and opened my eyes. I moaned. Light flooded into my eyes. Everything was way too bright. Then I felt my head pounding.

"Owie," I muttered. I slid my eyes open slightly. I was two purple eyes in the brightness. "Lelouch? Is that you?"

"Kayla! Your okay, what happened?" He asked me. I looked around, sitting up. We were sitting on the bathroom floor, I blinked and rubbed the back of my head.

"I was hoping you could tell me," I groaned.

"Well, I-I came to your room to see if you wanted to meet my sister. I knocked and you didn't answer. I was just about to leave when I heard something fall. The door was unlocked and I found you on the floor here. You don't remember anything?" He asked. I shook my head, and moaned. I stopped moving my head. Really I started to realize what must have happened. I must have used my Geass on myself and now I couldn't remember it.

"I'm fine really," I told him standing up. My head ached, "and I'd love to meet your sister." Lelouch placed a hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"If you're sure you're alright." I nodded.

….

"Nunally?" Lelouch called from the doorway. "I'm home, and I brought a friend I want you to meet." We walked in. When I saw Nunally the air stopped in my lungs for a second.

"Hello Nunally, it's good to meet you."

"Oh, hello, I love it when Lelouch brings friend home" Nunally said, smiling.

"This is Kayla," Lelouch told her.

"So Kayla, how are you liking it here, you're new to Ashford, right?"

"Yes I am, it's nice here," I told her. I wasn't totally lying.

"So what brought you to Ashford Academy?" She asked.

"Well, um…."

"I've been curious about that myself," Lelouch put in.

"I just wanted to change schools," I told them quickly. The conversation moved and then I told them I had to go.

"Oh you should walk her to her room Lelouch," Nunally told him.

"Okay," Lelouch smiled at me. We walked out the door and a long silence began. I finally broke it.

"Lelouch, there's something I said tonight that wasn't really true." "Oh? What was that," he smiled at me.

"I-I came to Ashford Academy because I was sent here by Britannia. My father… died and I didn't have anywhere to stay." I looked down at the floor. I started wondering why I'd told him that. Lelouch stopped walking; I looked up at him slowly. He was staring at me.

"Kayla," he said softly.

"It's no big deal, I mean I-" I started, even though it was a big deal to me. I looked down again, but his hand caught my chin, softly lifting it up. "Um."

"Of course it's a big deal, and I'm sorry," he told he, dropping his hand. I stared at him.

"And besides, I know how you feel," he told me.

"You do?" I asked. We were still standing in the middle of the hall, not far from my room, it was dark and no one was around.

"My mother died when I was young, tell me Kayla, how did he die," he looked at me intensely.

"He… he was murdered." I told him. After a long silence we started walking again. When we reached my room Lelouch finally spoke up.

"Thank you for telling me that," he said with a smile. "If you ever want to tell me anything, I'll listen."

"Thanks Lelouch, same for you."


	9. Chapter 9

So I managed to live my life for quite a while at Ashford Academy. I'd made various moves against Britannia and was still getting away with it. I hadn't made any progress with figuring out my father's killer but I'd gotten to be good friends with all the student council members and more. I could almost say I belonged at Ashford Academy. But I didn't, you know why? They even have a name for me now, the other me that is. You know how Zero has his name well mines Hanamari. Not sure why but I guess it works. Apparently in Japanese it means rebellious flower. Strangely fitting I guess.

"Kayla!" Millay called running up to me. I'd been lying on the lawn again. I'd really taken to cloud gazing and Lelouch or Suzaku usually joined me. Today I was alone.

"Are you ready for the festival?!" She asked all excited. I nodded. "I think you'd have much more fun in this," she held out a blue swimsuit.

"Millay, I already told you, one, I'm not even on the swim team, and two, I don't want to wear that! Ever," I told her. Millay pouted.

"Well we had an extra swimsuit and-"

"And I need your support!" Shirley said, suddenly appearing, she was in her swimsuit already.

"Shirley, you don't need support! You look awesome," I told her.

"I agree with Millay and Shirley," Lelouch said suddenly appearing like Shirley had, "just go for it."

"Lelouch! You perv, get out of here," I squealed, laughing slightly.

"Relax! I was joking," he told me. "Hey Suzaku," Lelouch called, "what do you think, should she wear it or not."

"I think you should do whatever you want," Suzaku told me.

"Thank you Suzaku, at least you can be a gentleman," I said laughing.

"Oh come on you guys, the Festival is going to start soon, Suzaku is making the pizza, remember?" Rivalz announced.

"Okay, hey Rivalz," I spoke up.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Do you want to wear this?" I grabbed the swimsuit from Millay and waved it in front of him. He turned pale.

"Erm….no thanks," he said walking away. Everyone laughed.

"Rivalz come back it was just a joke," I called after him.

"Oh he's fine," Millay laughed. "Come on lets go have some fun!"

I nodded and started to walk toward a random event. A hand caught my arm.

"Lelouch? Yes, what is it," I asked turning to face him.

"I was hoping you'd help in the haunted house with Kallen," he said smiling. Haunted House?

"I guess so, but where's Kallen," I asked. We began looking around and asking people.

"I think Kallen and Suzaku are in there," said a random kid, pointing at a building.

"Alright thanks," Lelouch said and we went toward the building. When I got closer I could hear arguing, I thought I heard, "Why haven't you told anyone who I am." I shrugged it off and Lelouch opened the door.

…

"Damn that Lelouch," I heard Kallen mutter to herself. "I only take orders from-"

"You okay Kallen?" I called from where I was hiding behind a garbage can. I stood up in my strange round orange costume, I wasn't sure what it was but people seemed to be afraid of it. Kallen looked at me from across the room in surprise, like she forgot I was there. She was in her own strange costume.

"I'm fine, I just can't believe Lelouch put us up to this, ugh," she growled. I ducked behind a garbage can.

"Shh, someone's coming," I called to her. A teenage couple walked through, clutching each other. Kallen jumped up first, she seemed to be putting her anger into her performance. The couple screamed and ran right into my garbage cans. I popped up and shrieked in their faces and they returned with a scream running away.

"I swear Kallen, we'll be deaf at the end of this," I told her rubbing my ear that the couple had screamed in. Kallen chuckled slightly.

"Were you and Suzaku arguing about something," I asked. The question jumped into my mind. I didn't know why I'd asked, if she had I seriously doubted she'd tell me.

"No, no we weren't, oh I think someone's coming," she sounded relieved as she ducked. When the next couple came around the corner she jumped out screaming again, but stopped like she knew the person.

"Ougi?" She asked. I peeked out to see a man and a silver haired woman staring at Kallen.

"So you're okay," the one apparently named Ogi said.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," Kallen replied. I didn't know what they were talking about but I bumped into a garbage can making it clatter over. They turned to look and I jumped out shrieking. The couple coward and screamed and began to flee.

"You knew them, Kallen," I asked. She looked hesitant.

"An old friend," she said quickly. "Would you mind taking over for me, I want to go talk to him, you know, long time, no see." She smiled.

"Oh, of course," Only the second she slipped out I followed her. I didn't trust her, something about the way she spoke to the Ougi guy. I dressed in the locker room not far from her and followed her. She met up with the couple and they walked into a building. I went in after them, hiding behind a crate.

"What are you doing at my school, and she's not an Eleven, who is she."

"She's my-" Suddenly Lelouch came from around the corner, he had a surprised look on his face. Then Suzaku and Shirley came in. I sat lower behind the crate, I thought I saw a flash of green but I wrote it off as my imagination. Suddenly Kallen cried out.

"Watch out it's falling." I jumped out of my spot just in time to avoid the crate. The air was thick with some sort of colorful dust.

"Kayla?" Suzaku asked. I looked up. "I didn't notice you in here."

"Oh I heard something fall so I came in just now," I lied quickly.

"I guess we should get out of here," Shirley suggested.

…

So there was no pizza in the end. Yes, sadly, the day had been a strange hectic one, and guess what? Euphemia had shown up. The royal person, I'm not sure why she'd decided to pop in, but she pretty much ended the whole festival. Not to be rude or anything, I mean Euphemia is probably the only good Britannian in my standards.

Now I was walking back to my room to get some sleep, but I was interrupted when Lelouch let out a long sigh next to me. I turned, startled.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," I told him. He looked up at me.

"Sorry, long day, you know," He smile. Only his smile looked rather tense. I frowned.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, we'd been friends for a long time, usually Lelouch never told me what was wrong with him so I almost knew his answer before he said it.

"I'm fine," he told me with a smile, I looked up into his eye for a long time. Every second it seemed his face got closer to mine. When we were but inches apart I spoke up.

"Lelouch," I whispered.

"Yes," he answered, staring into my eyes.

"I think you should go get some sleep, you look tired." I told him, closing my eyes and turning away. I opened my eyes to look at the sky, stars were staring to appear. I looked back at Lelouch, he seemed to have taken my advice and wasn't there anymore. I sighed. I looked back up at the stars. It was so quiet I closed my eyes. Suddenly the silence was interrupted by footsteps.

"Lelouch, I thought you left," I said with my eyes closed. No reply, the footsteps got closer and suddenly there a hand on my throat. My eyes shot open, Lelouch didn't stand there. I'd never seen this man before. He was smiling evilly as his hand crushed my throat.

"Guess again," He said, his voice was hard and sounded like gravel. My lungs started screaming for oxygen and my instincts caused my hands to claw at the attackers hand to no avail. _My Geass!_ I thought. I quickly activated it, looking the man in the eyes. His joyful expression clouded with fear as his eyes widened. His hand released my throat. I started coughing uncontrollably while trying to keep my eyes on the attacker. He was on the floor now, but I didn't deactivate my Geass. With no eye contact I knew nothing was happening. I rubbed my throat and finally turned my Geass off. I looked down at the man. Who was he? I didn't check if he was dead. I just pushed him off the roof where he fell into a trash bin. I then drew out my phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello? Yes, there is this man, he tried to mug me. He's in the garbage bin near Ashford Academy." I told the operated calmly although my voice was hoarse.

"Miss? What exactly happened, are you injured." I rubbed my throat and covered a cough.

"No I'm fine. I.. I know karate," I lied and hung up. I slowly walked back to my room.


	10. Chapter 10

"Kayla, are you alright?" Lelouch had turned in his chair to face me. He had concern plastered on his face as he stared at the forming bruise on my neck.

"I'm fine," I croaked back at him. He looked doubtful and it was true that I had the worst sore throat ever and was totally exhausted from no sleep. Yeah, last night the strangers face appeared every time I closed my eyes. Well if you were pretty sure you just killed someone you'd have trouble sleeping too. I shuttered remembering the internal conflict I'd had laying in my bed.

Emotional Me: He's probably dead! I killed him! I'm a murderer!

Logical Me: Oh please. It was only self defense. If he's dead then I have a justified reason. He tried to kill me first.

Emotional Me: Who was he anyway? Some mugger? A serial killer! An assassin! Do people know who I am?(Bites fingernails)

Logical Me: Actually I think he could be the man who murdered my father. He said he'd find me.

Emotional Me: So I didn't even get to ask him anything! Now he's dead! He deserves worse!

Logical Me: Well, better dead than alive! Besides he could just be in a coma or have brain damage from lack of oxygen or hitting his head on the garbage bin.

Emotional Me: What! He could be alive! Well I get to get back at him but-

Logical Me: He's probably dead.

"Kayla? Kayla are you in there?" Lelouch was asking. I blinked and looked at his puzzled face.

"Um yes, I am very much here. What? Were you saying something?" I asked. He smiled slightly.

"Well I was wondering how you're okay when you have a bruise around your neck like you were choked and a hoarse voice." He told me simply. I paused and stared at him. I'm pretty sure a long "Um" was escaping my mouth.

"Well you see," Laughs nervously/hoarsely, "I have this cold and I, um, was wearing this really tight necklace yesterday so-"

"No you weren't," Lelouch interrupted.

"What," I shot back, not knowing what else to say.

"You weren't wearing a necklace yesterday, and usually you cough when you have a cold." I couldn't help but smile at that and force a very fake cough. "This isn't funny Kayla," Lelouch said. I thought it was. "Did someone try to hurt you?" I shook my head still smiling. My attacker's face flashed through my mind and my smile fell. I had to force a fake one.

"I saw that," Lelouch told me.

"Saw what?" I asked still faking a smile.

"You're really terrible at lying," he told me, "I know you're faking that smile! I've seen you smile a million times and that is a fake. The really one is prettier," he told me.

"Really, well are you a good liar? I don't think I've ever caught you lying," I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Actually I am pretty good at lying," he said.

"Really, I think-" I started.

"Stop changing the subject Kayla!" Lelouch glared. _Darn_.

"Whatever are you talking about," I asked innocently.

"You know," then, to my joy, the bell rang and Mr. Pong started class. _Thank you Mr. Pong_, _never thought I'd say that. _Lelouch held my gaze for a few more seconds then mouthed, "We'll talk about this later," with a serious face. I just smiled innocently although my insides were churning. Lelouch didn't know when to leave something alone.


	11. Chapter 11

After school that day we had another student council meeting. I drug my feet down the school hallways. I opened the door to find that I was the last person to arrive. Lelouch still looked concerned and Suzaku greeted me along with Rivalz. Mina didn't say anything, as usual. Shirley waved. It was nice to have people who cared. Although in the back of my mind I knew I was fighting to take down there Country. I sighed.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting," I apologized and took my seat in between Suzaku and Lelouch. I didn't bother looking at Lelouch, I was sick of him interrogating me about everything. Millay smiled, stood up, and started preaching about something that wasn't important enough to me to remember. Suddenly though, everything went dark. Then it came back, then dark, then back. I rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. It was fogging in and out. Then my head started pounding, it was probably like the worst migraine in history. I closed my eyes to stop the lights from switching on and off on me and rubbed my temples.

"Kayla, are you okay," surprisingly it was Mina who asked. I opened my eyes to see her concerned and shy face fading in and out.

"Um… yeah," I mumbled. It seemed painful to form words. "Excuse me," I told the council, who were now all staring at me, "I've got to go to the bathroom." I got out of my chair and walked as fast as I could out of the room. I doubt it was in as straight line. Finally I stumbled into the bathroom where I curled myself up in a corner and continued holding my head. Suddenly I heard footsteps and looked up to see who they belonged to. To my surprise it was V2.

"What do you want," I growled. I wasn't in the best mood due to the jackhammers pounding away at my brain. V2 looked down at me curiously.

"Strange," was all he said.

"Wh-at," I grumbled. He came here to call me strange? I wasn't the only strange one then.

"I never thought the Geass I gave you would affect you this fast," he mumbled. My jaw went slack.

"Excuse me?" I yelled, the words echoing in my pounding skull. "Are you telling me my Geass is giving me this headache?"

"Didn't I tell you? Your Geass is different than others. The senses you take have to go somewhere while they're not in their owners' body. So your headache is the result of taking those extra senses," he stated in monotone.

"You mean… no, but they return after I deactivate my Geass!" I argued.

"The longer you use your Geass the more your brain has to deal with the other senses. Tell me, have you killed anyone yet?" He asked. I blinked.

"No! I mean, maybe… I don't know." I mumbled feebly. He nodded. What was he nodding for?

"If you intend to kill with your Geass it puts a lot more strain on you. Just remember that your headache could be worse next time." _Worse! _Then he left. Just left, he was starting to annoy me. I rubbed my head, it was feeling better now. I picked myself up and walked back to the student council room. It was empty now except for Suzaku and Mina.

"Sorry-" I began, but I was interrupted.

"Are you okay Kayla? Do you need to go to the nurse," Mina squeaked. I shook my head and smiled at her frantic yet still shy face.

"I'm really fine," I told them.

"Alright," said Suzaku, "well if you need anything just tell one of us. The meeting's over now. Shirley had to go to swimming and Lelouch, Kallen, Millay, and Rivalz all had some meeting to go to. Anyway, we can walk you to your room if you want." I shook my head and plopped down on a chair.

"I think I want to watch some TV," I told them, flipping it on. They nodded and left while I listened to the news. Strangely, while listening to the numbing Britannian news, I fell asleep. I didn't dream, it was a nice deep and peaceful sleep that I rarely get. When I finally woke up the TV was still on but it was now talking about more interesting things. I checked the time and I'd slept for about an hour. I yawned and listened to the buzzing new reporter. On the screen were two pictures. One of Zero in the top right hand corner and the other of me, as Hanamari, in my black robes and black hood and mask covering my face beyond recognition, I sighed. They were comparing us.

"_Is Hanamari just a copycat or is he another separate terrorist? The Eleven's seem to be stirred by the two terrorist. They've started walking around in black or in capes and masks. They should be aware that there are punishments for such acts. A question from the public seems to be what the Britannian military is doing about these terrorists. Cornelia replies that it is classified but they do have a plan. So just sit tight Britannia and justice will come." _

"Whatever," I grumbled while staring at the two pictures. "Maybe I should get a mask," I wonder aloud. I mean Zero looked so much more professional than me. I frowned, and turned the TV off.

"What do you need a mask for?" Someone asked. I jumped about out of my seat and turned around frantically to see who'd spoke. "Sorry Kayla, I didn't mean to scare you." I was Lelouch, of course always asking the wrong questions. I avoided it though.

"It's fine… I wasn't… wait how long have you been standing there?" I glared at him. He widened his eyes and raised his hand in surrender.

"Sorry I didn't know I wasn't allowed in here. Anyway, what do you want a mask for?" He asked with a sideways smile.

"Erm, just to… show the Britannian Empire how stupid they're being?" I tried. He looked puzzled.

"What do you mean," he asked sitting in the seat next to me. His violet gaze was locked on me. I tried to form an excuse the best I could under his gaze.

"I mean, punishing people for wearing things? That's a little over board."

"Interesting, so do you think Hanamari is just a copycat?" He asked out of nowhere.

"Oh please don't give me that crap," he widened his eyes, probably wondering where the emotional outburst came from, "I mean Hanamari has totally different goals than Zero, he's just blowing things up." I corrected.

"Really, I thought they were both trying to bring down Britannia? Maybe Zero needs to prove a point. Maybe he thinks that Britannia won't change unless they know he's serious," I tilted my head. He narrowed his eyes, "You know…. I mean, maybe Zero has more guts than Hanamari. Hanamari is just giving empty threats." He crossed his arms and looked back at me.

"That's what you think? Maybe Hanamari is giving Britannia a chance to change before killing innocent people. Maybe Zero is just too trigger happy. Hanamari is probably planning something more complex than just blowing up buildings and taking hostages," I replied.

"Is that so, what could Hanamari be planning do you think? Zero is obviously getting close to his goal with as little causality as possible. I don't think he's trigger happy, all of his plans have been complex, he's probably planning something right as we speak," Lelouch said with confidence. I wasn't thinking about that though. I didn't think it was weird how he was protecting Zero; I was too caught up in the conversation.

"Well," I replied, "do you think Zero is ready for whatever Britannia's planning now as a defense? Hanamari probably knows already," w_ait I don't though._

"Zero will be ready for anything," he stated. I widened my eyes. I recalled the conversation. It was time to change the subject; anyone with sense could have seen that I was defending Hanamari the whole time.

"Are you _supporting_ Zero, Lelouch? Are you a fan or something?" I said with a laugh.

"No… I'm just saying…. That's probably what's happening."

"Yeah, well let's talk about something else," I suggested.

"That reminds me," Lelouch said, "I said we'd talk about it later. Now's later, so tell me what happened to your neck? Who did that, a simple necklace couldn't do that." He was leaning closer to me now, looking at the purplish ring on my neck.

"Lelouch, let's talk about something besides that." I suggested, slightly irritated.

"So you admit something happened that you don't want to talk about?" He inquired.

" No, I'm just sick of your interrogations." I said standing up and walking from the room. That wasn't the best thing to do I guess. Because I walked right into the evil-choking-stranger, this time I didn't wait. I activated my Geass. Only nothing happened. _Crap, it can't work twice._ Then I did the next best thing. I kicked him in a not so pleasant place and ran for it.


	12. Chapter 12

Alright running wasn't all heroic but I was only in Karate for a few years and he was twice my size. I heard his yelling behind me and kept running. _Where do I hide? _Yeah, hiding isn't heroic either but hey, you would too if a man you thought was dead or brain damaged came after you. I got in another internal conversation as I ran.

Emotional Me: You liar! You told me he was dead.

Logical Me: I said _probably_. You were too frantic to listen properly.

Emotional Me: So he' still alive! He's right behind me.

Logical Me: Well I guess there was a chance of his survival.

Emotional Me: Who cares! He's alive!

Then I found a closet to duck in. I looked back and couldn't see him so I quickly wiggled in and closed the door. It was pretty claustrophobic in there but soon I heard footsteps and waited till they faded to crawl out. I looked around before I slipped down the opposite hallway and slipped out the door. I quickly walked towards my room. I finally got there and started to shut the door but a hand caught it. I jumped and pulled it harder.

"Hey," shouted a familiar voice as the hand pulled the door open, overpowering me. I looked at the owner of the hand and released, with a sigh of relief, that it was only Lelouch. I let him open the door and we just stood there for a second, awkwardly.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" He questioned. I forced a laugh and cleared my throat.

"W-would you like to come in, sir?" I faulted a little. I mean I was still recovering from my shock. I didn't sprint everyday either, maybe I should? Anyway, adrenaline was still pumping through my veins. He sat on my bed (without even asking) and I sat in the chair by my desk.

"Well," he asked, expectantly.

"Well what," I replied in a forced up-beat tone. He glared and I knew he was serious.

"Who was that?"

"Who?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play stupid, Kayla, you know who. The guy in the hallway," he growled. I shrugged, making him angrier.

"Really?" He continued. I nodded. "Well then," he said in a matter of fact kinda way, "then why was he asking where you were?"

"Oh! That guy, um you see, he's an old friend. He was just-"

"A friend? He seemed pretty angry to me," Lelouch had his arms crossed in a skeptical kinda manner and his gaze was locked on me again.

"Could you stop?" I demanded. He looked puzzled.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently. Ha! He was acting so innocent.

"Stop looking at me like that!" I growled. His violet gaze was still burning into me.

"Like what?" He looked even more puzzled.

"You know."

"No I don't…. Kayla! You're changing the subject!" He looked furious. It was a little scary. I crossed my arms indignantly.

"No I'm not! You are," I told him smugly.

"Kayla," he warned, "tell me who that was, _now!" _

"Since when do you give me orders?" I demanded.

"Since now! Ugh I wish I could just-"

"Just what?" I demanded. He looked taken aback.

"Nothing, that's not the point, was he the onewho did that?" He asked pointing to my neck. _Hmm he catches on well. _

"No!" I defended. "He's just an old friend. Seriously, he was probably mad because… I owe him money!"

"How much?"

"What?"

"How much money do you owe him?" Lelouch asked impatiently.

"Nothing I can't pay back." I insisted. He didn't look convinced.

"Then how did that happen," he wanted to know now.

"Necklace. I slept in… now it's late and I'd like to get some sleep," I told him, getting up and opening the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." He hesitated at the door and mumbled something.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing… just, I was just worried. If you're in some sort of trouble just tell me. I can help, I promise," he looked scary serious.

"Thanks Lelouch, I'll remember that." I told him closing the door. It clicked shut and I leaned against it. "But you can't help me with what I'm doing."


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up early that morning. Not because I wanted to or any noise woke me, because I had another headache. It wasn't as bad so I assumed it was some sort of aftershock or something. I lay there for a while then finally got ready. I had a lot on my painful mind too. The psycho was still walking around; Lelouch wouldn't drop the issue, and today was the day Euphemia's commemoration ceremony for the Specially Administrated Zone. Didn't I mention? Euphemia wanted to make a special zone where the Japanese could be themselves. I have nothing personal against her. I just don't think she thought through her decision. So I planned on being there to see how things turned out.

When the ceremony finally got started things took a surprising twist. Zero turned up. The crowd seemed impatient as he and Euphemia talked. Finally when Euphemia came out it wasn't any friendly speech she gave. She actually ordered the death of the Japanese. That's when things got bloody. Chaos was suddenly everywhere. I don't know how long I just stood there in shock. I looked up from the dying Japanese around me to see Euphemia raise her gun at a small Japanese boy, about six. He was crying next to his dying mother. That's when the feeling in my body came back. I ran as fast as I could into her. Knocking her over, the gun shot blindly, missing the child.

"Euphemia! I thought you were the only one with a heart." I exclaimed, looking down at her. Aparently I was wrong. She simply got up, ignoring me completely and said, "They all just need to die." It wasn't at all in an angry tone. More of a mechanical tone. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. As she turned away from me I grabbed her by the arm tightly, I couldn't let this happen. Suddenly there was a voice behind me.

"Let go of the princess." I turned to see a Britannian solider holding me at gun point. He was about ready to shoot. Then I was pushed down. I hit the ground hard and looked up to see who had been so rude, all I saw was the back of Zero, making his way through the mass of Japanese. Then it hit me. I couldn't save anyone as Kayla. I had my Geass but I couldn't let anyone see me using it. Then I heard crying again. The boy was still crouched over his mother. Right now I couldn't fight. I had to save this boy for a Britannian soldier was taking aim at him with no mercy. I grabbed the boy and turned to face the Britannian. The boy started crying harder and yelling about his mother.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm going to help you," I tried to comfort him.

"Drop the kid, he's an Eleven." The soldier demanded. He was now aiming the gun at me.

"Last time I checked he was human, same as you and me! You're really going to kill this kid? Do you have no heart?" I demanded.

"You're a Britannian! You should understand we're not the same. I'm doing the world a favor by getting rid of the trash. Act like the Britannian you are; you're better than that piece of garbage."

"If being a Britannian means killing the innocent then I'm ashamed to be even half," I growled. I activated my Geass. The soldier dropped his gun, falling to the floor. He lay there wide eyed at me for the longest time and finally I knew I was dead. Not strong enough o breath in the bitter darkness. I ran, the kid in my arms, I ran out of the stadium. I spotted an Eleven fleeing and stopped him.

"Take the boy," I gasped, out of breath and in shock. The man looked at me wildly as if I was insane for a second. Then he took the kid and continued running into the distance. I looked back into the stadium and saw that the Black Knight's were now there. I took a few deep breaths and went back in. Bodies were everywhere. I looked at a soldier who was reloading his gun.

"Excuse me, can I have your gun," I tried in a calm voice. He looked at me as if I were crazy. I kept getting that look. Then I activated my Geass only taking his sight this time.

"What's going on?" He yelled, he stared blindly at me. I grabbed his gun.

"I only wanted your gun," I told him. He continued standing still.

"You'll be arrested for this! This is treason! Whatever you're doing, stop!" I knew I had to kill him. Only I couldn't bring myself to. I'd already killed one man today. I held the gun tightly in my shaking hand.

"Y-you don't know who I am," I argued.

"Honey, we have ways of finding out," he said in an icy tone. I heard a scream behind me and my finger squeezed the trigger and the soldier dropped to the ground. He was bleeding heavily in the stomach. I knew he'd be dead soon. My Geass deactivated and now I was looking into his eyes. I backed away only to trip over a wounded woman.

"My sister! Where is my sister? Help us, help us!" I quickly ripped part of my sweater and pressed it against her wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"It's going to be okay," I told her, my voice shaking. Then I was yanked backwards. I turned to face another soldier. He still had a hold of me and since I couldn't bring myself to kill another man I swung my gun against his head as hard as I could, knocking him unconscious. I turned back to the woman to see that her sister had found her.

"Is-is she dead?" She asked me. I checked the pulse to see it was there but faint.

"No, no she's okay," I told her to hold the torn school sweater over her wound and move her as soon as possible then stumbled away. The Black Knights had managed to contain the violence and so I walked out of the stadium. I didn't know where I was going. My feet just seemed to carry me. I didn't want to go back to the academy yet. I turned toward the ghetto. Suddenly my insides didn't feel right. I bent over and up chucked. Yeah, after seeing all that you would too. I walked into the darkness of an alley and curled up against a wall staring aimless into the darkness. Images of what had happened flashed before my eyes.

I don't know how long I sat there, but pretty soon darkness was around me, night had come and nothing could stop me from slipping into a sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

"Kayla?" I opened my eyes to the blinding light of day and had to shut them again. I squinted and saw the figure of Lelouch standing over me. "Kayla is that you?"

"Lelouch?" I sat up and blinked a few times. I looked down at myself and saw why Lelouch had to ask. I was covered in dirt and dried blood and my clothes were torn and wrinkled. Lelouch was kneeling next to me now and I could see that he didn't look so great himself. He wasn't as messy as me but his eyes were red and his face tried.

"Kayla? Why didn't you leave? You could have been killed!" He said looking me over for any wounds.

"You were there too?" I asked groggily.

"That's not the point! Why did you stay? What happened to your sweater? Why is there blood all over you? Are you hurt?" That was Lelouch, changing the subject and asking too many questions.

"I couldn't let them die. I couldn't watch it but I could leave them there. They're people too Lelouch. I couldn't-" I stopped. I was almost fully awake now. I waited for Lelouch to tell me the Japanese weren't equals or something. He just looked at me in a way I couldn't define.

"I know, they-they shouldn't have died," he muttered, "but we started looking for you this morning when you weren't in your room. Everyone started to worry when we figured out we hadn't seen you since yesterday. Come-on, let's go back." He extended a hand that I grabbed and he pulled me up. I recalled the previous day and a single tear slipped down my check for the lost lives of the Japanese. Then horror at the murders I had committed. Is it murder when it's in the middle of a war?

"Lelouch," I found myself murmuring and I leaned against the wall feeling weak.

"Huh?"

"I-I killed someone," I said shaking. I hadn't only killed someone. I killed multiple people. I shook harder trying to get a hold of myself. Did I have the stomach to save the Japanese? I had to! I leaned away from the wall only to sway back. I looked into Lelouch's eyes. He hadn't said anything yet. Finally, he spoke.

"It's okay. In all that chaos… I'm not surprised. The Britannian soldiers were killing all around you, it must have been confusing." He looked a little shocked. I shook my head. He thought I'd killed a Japanese.

"No, Lelouch. I killed a soldier," I turned my head away. Waiting for his protest, only I was surprised when I thought I heard a sigh of relief. I looked back at him.

"Don't think about, we'll sort it out later. Let's just… get back." We walked in silence to the academy and I left him to go into my room. I showered trying to scrub off the guilt and I dressed slowly. When I was done I collapsed on my bed to think. I knew that I had to make scarifies for my cause but I didn't like taking someone's life. It wasn't mine to take. Of course those soldiers probably deserved to die but who was I to sentence them? I shook my head. This was starting to get confusing. I bit my lip. I had to keep going, I had to finish what I'd started, but first I wanted to find my father's killer. This wouldn't be hard though because on my bedside table was a note. _I'll get you next time._ I crumbled it and threw it in the garbage. _Bring it on, _I thought.

…

The next morning I woke up early again. No reason, no headache, just woke up. I got ready early and went to class. The door was open and Mr. Pong was in his desk grading papers.

"Morning Mr. Pong," I greeted being one of the only students in his class I felt it was polite. He looked up to see who had interrupted his grading.

"Morning Katie," he growled. _Kayla, _I thought irritated. I turned and walked to the back where my desk was. I sat down and started at the board in front. My thoughts carried me into imaginary worlds until Lelouch interrupted them.

"Hey Kayla," he greeted, "how are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I hadn't slept much at all. Nightmares haunted me whenever I closed my eyes. This morning I saw that I had red sleepy eyes with small bags under them. Lelouch mirrored this, "did you get any sleep last night?"

"I'm good," he replied bluntly. I looked at him. He didn't look to good but I ignored it because he never told me anything anyway. Wait, he never told me ANYTHING. We were friends, why did he always brush everything off?

"No you're not," I replied forcefully.

"What?" He looked taken back by my tone.

"You look awful, something is wrong and you won't tell me! You never tell me anything, why are you so secretive, or are we not friends," I demanded. I admit I may have overreacted but I was a little up tight after everything.

"I look awful? Well that's not very nice to say," he said sarcastically, "But you don't look so great yourself. And you never tell me anything either. You're always making excuses even though I told you you're a terrible liar."

"I tell you plenty," I said defensively. He gave me a doubtful look. "I'm not a terrible liar either! Every time I bring something up you don't want to talk about you brush it off or say that you'll talk about it later."

"You change the subject all the time, or at least you always try," he pointed out.

"Well where do you always disappear too? Working on something? Have a secret girlfriends?" That made me angrier for some reason.

"I don't disappear, you do. You're never in your room. Where do you always go? And no I don't have a secret girl friend!" I said exasperated.

"I... like… taking…. walks," I insisted spacing the words dramatically.

"Well maybe I do too? In fact I'm going to take one right now," he said standing up. I stood up after him.

"Lelouch! School?" He just shrugged.

"I can't sit still after all your accusations," he told. That sounded kinda silly.

"Well then, maybe I should join you; see where you're sneaking off too."

"Do _not_ follow me," he said forcefully.

"Oh don't flatter yourself Lelouch, I wouldn't even want to follow you. I just want to take a walk to get away from you and _your _accusations."

…

I followed him. I hid behind a wall. I had to though. He was so secretive. What could he be doing? Suddenly a little boy next to me tripped and started crying. I bent down next to him.

"Are you okay?" I asked, helping him up and checking him for injury. He stopped crying and smiled at me.

"The guy you're following paid me to distract you!" He told me excitedly, like it was a mission. He then grabbed the sweater tied around my waist and ran off.

"Hey! Come back." I looked around and sure enough Lelouch was gone. I ran after the kid.

…

I'd gotten my sweater back and was now watching TV in my room. News about Zero was on again. It seemed he was more popular than me. Whatever, he was too reckless.

"_Now Cornelia is giving her speech about the occurrences of yesterday and Euphemia's tragic death." _

"So it's only tragic that Euphemia died? Not the Japanese?" I growled. I turned the TV off and packed my backpack and left campus. Sure school was still in but I walked right past the teachers asking where I was "off to"? I went down to the ghetto's and into warehouse where my Nightmare stood in the shadowed corner. I changed and yeah I was feeling kinda emotional as I got into my Nightmare and I might blame it on PMS or something but I did a pretty stupid thing then, in retrospect.

I flew out of the warehouse and to where Cornelia was giving her speech. I could just picture the news buzzing, _"This just in! An unidentified Nightmare has flown into where Cornelia is giving her speech. No wait the top is opening! It's Hanamari! As named by the Elevens after the black and red jumpsuit he wears. Aparently meaning rebellious flower! How Hanamari feels about the name is uncertain but wait! Hanamari is talking!"_

I looked down at Cornelia and she glared up at me.

"So do you plan on wiping out the entire Japanese race to get rid of rebellion? Is that it? What could possibly bring you to carry out a massacre with a military against unarmed civilians?" I demanded in a low gravelly voice.

"That was not my order as you should know, it was Euphemia's and the reason is uncertain. Whatever caused it must have been justified for I knew her well." He looked grief stricken besides the growl in her voice.

"So you don't regret the slaughter of innocent lives? You have no intent of changing after more people died from your mistakes?"

"Enough!" She growled, "I doubt you came here to lecture me again! Right? So what is it you want? What is your plan this time?" I was about to answer but my Nightmare was suddenly hit. It flew backwards. I was knocked almost out and I put the top back up. I charged my weapons to see that I had two attackers. I took fire, having little guilt while the passengers were invisible and protected inside their Nightmares. It didn't take long before I was surrounded. My Nightmare was slightly more advanced I noticed and I used different defenses they didn't have. I took a few more blows before my Nightmare was in critical condition. It was one against many, I should have known I'd stand no chance. But maybe, way down in my subconscious, I knew what would happen next? My nightmare was hit again. Lights flashed warnings at me. I'd have to eject soon.

I was about to when suddenly I wasn't surrounded. The Black Knights were beside me. The evil red blinking button interrupted my surprise and I hit the eject button. I flew out and opened my parachute and went slowly to the ground. I was then endangering of being shot or trampled until a Nightmare picked me up. Actually picked me up! Yeah insane. The top opened to reveal a masked Black Knight. He dropped me inside where I sat behind him.

"Um, I guess I should say thanks," I murmured, still in shock.

"You'll have to save it for later," he said. Closing the top. I could tell, looking out that the Black Knights were winning. I stared at the back of his head in shock, not daring to speak because he was in mid-combat. Millions of questions were dancing on the tip of my tongue and suddenly I heard Zero's voice. Over the radio he was giving commands to his knights.

"Okay, this battle is over. Everyone fall back! Dispatch escape route three!" He commanded. The pilot obeyed. We were falling back. After a while though the pilot turned to me and handed me a blindfold.

"I hope you don't mind, Hanamari. Is that even your real name? Nah it doesn't matter. But you're going to have to put that on. It's a safety precaution, you should understand." I took the blindfold from his hands and turned my head slightly away as I pulled down my hood and fastened the blindfold over my eyes. It must have been a sight! The mask over my mouth and nose, then a blindfold, and my hood. My face was a dark abyss, I chuckled slightly.

"So," I inquired, "why did you come?" I asked.

"That is a question you'll have to ask Zero when we get there, for now I can't answer any questions for you." He told me bluntly.

"Is that because of a command or do you not know anything?" I inquired.

"That would be a question," he informed me.

"Of course," I laughed quietly. We finally stopped and I was led into some other transportation system that eventually led us to our destination. Once inside the knight's voice informed me it was okay to take of my blindfold. I did so cautiously so not to dislodge my mask or hood, I had to try hard to conceal my identity when it was rather bright inside.

The place they had brought me, supposedly the headquarters, was rather nice. I looked around at the knights looking at me. The one I'd ridden with signaled me toward a hallway, "This way, Zero would like to talk to you." As I left I could hear whispers.

"He wears a mask, just like Zero!"

"Is he copying him?"

"Doubt it; he hasn't tried to contact Zero so he doesn't seem like the copy-cat type."  
"You know he's a _he?_ For all we know they could both be female!"  
"Don't be an idiot!"

"I wonder what they'll talk about."

The voices faded as I reached the end of the hall to a door. The knight knocked and Zero's voice answered.

"Hanamari? Come in, Ohgi, you can leave now." I opened the door to find Zero, sitting alone. He motioned to a chair where I sat down.

"So, Zero. I suppose I owe you my gratitude, but I assure you I had the situation under control," I said a little spitefully. My pride was acting up along with my frustrations from the day.

"Under control you say? Were you planning a suicide mission then?" He asked sarcastically.

"You had no right to interfere," I insisted, "You did not know the nature of my mission." He chuckled slightly.

"Something funny, Zero?" I asked impatiently.

"You could simply thank me but you don't and you have too much pride to admit your mistakes, you remind me of someone I know, Hanamari. Tell me, how do you feel about your given name?"

"No mistakes were made! I knew what I was doing, and my name? Well, it's an interesting thing to be named by your actions. I wear it the best I can in hopes to fulfill their dreams," I told him thoughtfully.

"That sounds childish, is that what you want? To give the Japanese hope and leave it at that? Are you going to do anymore?"

"Of course! I plan to change Britannia, stop the endless killings. I will do all in my power-"

"What power," he interrupted, "You are a single person. You have no back up; you simply think you can change everything on your own?"

"That's hypocritical of you Zero. Didn't you start off with nothing?" I commented. He seemed to glare through his mask.

"I'd like to think of you as a comrade, someone on mutual ground but all you've done today is rather hostile," he finally said.

"I could say the same about you," I pointed out.

"I have had somewhat of a bad day," he grumbled. I thought he was joking but he showed no sign. Zero had a bad day, I coughed back a laugh, he sounded way too casual for Zero. And his voice…

"Well I'm sorry but-" he interrupted me again.

"Do you have something against my methods?" He inquired.

"Well, yes, I believe you're rather trigger happy," I commented casually.

"Is that so? You don't think I'm trying to avoid as much causality as possible?" He interjected.

"Trying and doing are two very different things Zero," I replied.

"Personally I think you too soft, sometimes changing the world means getting your hands dirty."

"I have killed, if that's what you're implying, but being soft and being human are different. I feel remorse for the ones I've killed; I am neither god nor judge. But when the day is over I can look at myself in the mirror because I have a justified reason. Can you Zero? Do you have a reason for what you're doing? I hear you're not Japanese." I looked at him inquisitively. He stood up.

"I have reason, and I am able to carry this out to the end." He said shortly. I stood up as well. We stared at each other.

"So, you have a plan already then? You know what you're going to do against Britannia's defense-" I stopped and took a step back replaying the conversation. It sounded too familiar, why? After a pause Zero spoke quickly.

"Something wrong?" I shook my head. "Very well then it was a pleasure to have met the famous Hanamari," he said thickly in sarcasm. He hadn't been the most enjoyable company either though.

"You know Zero, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." I commented.

"Yes but it is the highest form of intelligence," he replied. I smiled under my mask. "Anyhow," he continued, "I do hope to meet again."

"Yes," I replied.

"Ohgi will show you out and bring you to the ghetto's, under blindfold of course," I nodded.

"One last thing Zero," he nodded in encouragement, "why do you wear a mask," I inquired.

"Probably the same reason as you, but there will be a day when I won't need this mask anymore, same as you."

"So you believe we are the same?"

"Not exactly, a friend has convinced me otherwise but I do believe we share morals." Then Ohgi arrived.


	15. Chapter 15

For the next few days Lelouch and I kind of ignored each other. Every now and then I'd forget and walk up to him then remember and walk away and other times he'd turn in his desk as if to talk to me then turn back around. After a while it felt childish but I wanted him to apologize first. I grumbled at my own stubbornness.

Maybe it was better though. I had more time to think about Zero, Britannia, and the murder. Lelouch often seemed distant too. All seemed normal as normal could be around there besides the whole Lelouch and me not talking thing until one very eventful day only a few after my meeting with Zero.

I was sitting in my room doing homework, grumbling when the door slowly creaked open.

"I don't remember leaving that unlocked," I murmured. Jumping up and grabbing my "gun". _Maybe I should get a real one of these,_ a thought traveled through my head. I tensed as a figure appeared in the doorway, only it was no stranger. It was Kyle, my half-brother. I dropped the fake gun . My knees fell inward as I stared up at him. I hadn't seen him in years! And when he had still lived with us he had been busy although we had been close before the military. He had basically been my only friend as a child.

"Brother," my voice sounded weak, feeble. I cleared it, "W-what are you… it's been so long… I-" He held up a hand to silence me. He stepped inside and closed the door. Silence, and then…

"Sister… I wish I could say I simply came to visit but my presence is of…a different cause." He sounded rather professional, I tensed; what could it be? Why did his voice sound so forced. I stepped closer. There was uncertainty in his eyes. "Kyle?"

"I do watch the news, it seems to get worse daily, do you agree," I stayed silent so he continued. "Kay," he used my nickname, "would you mind telling me why Hanamari has my jumpsuit?" I struggled for words, "I would recognize it anywhere, it was my first one, Kayla, you are… Hanamari?" It was half a question, half a statement. I could only nod.

"So then, are you going to arrest me," I forced a calm voice.

"Do you think I would? Turn in my own sister?" He took a step closer, his deep blue eyes and blonde hair made me wonder how we could be related. I stared at him for awhile, remembering how we used to play together and talk about the future.

_"Lets make a pact Kay!" I remembered Kyle saying one day while we were lying in a field looking up at the clouds. _

_"What's a pact big brother?" I asked, being three years younger. _

_"It's a promise we have to always to keep!" He told me, smiling._

_"Alright, so what's the pat?"_

_"It's a pact! And it is…. To always be there for each other no matter what and to never tell each other lies!" He declared. He extended his hand._

_"What do we do now," I asked, staring down at it._

_"We shake hands," and so we did, "I will always protect you Kay!"_

"No," I finally replied, he nodded. "So then. Why are you here?" I asked.

"I just want to know why? Why are you Hanamari, is it because of father? Or Naru? You don't have to go down this path, for whatever reason," he whispered.

"Yes, yes I do. Not only for Naru and father, but for the countless innocent lives that have been taken. Don't you see Kyle? If I don't change the world who will?"

"Zero," he simply said. "I don't want you putting yourself in harm's way, besides your one person! You can't take on the whole Britannian Empire by yourself. Leave it to someone else."

"I have to try. That isn't what dad would say, he'd tell me to follow my heart even if I end up dead I have to try." I insisted.

"I see you're still as stubborn as you used to be," he smiled. I nodded. "Well at least don't go at it alone. Let me help." I couldn't believe my ears, "Kyle? Really, but the military-" he just simply nodded. I ran smack into him and gave him a hug.

"Kayla! Kayla, your crushing my ribs!" He laughed. I released him and suddenly there was a knock at the door. I rushed to open it only to find Lelouch on the other side.

"Oh…you," I simply said. He looked calm, not angry at all really almost remorseful.

"Kayla, I just wanted to say-" he cut off, suddenly looking bitter as he looked behind me, "oh am I interrupting something?" He asked in monotone. I shook my head, had he been going to say. He was already turning to leave.

"Lelouch where are you going?"

"We can talk later," he said simply and continued walking. I slammed the door.

"Ugghhhh! He makes me so angry." I threw a pillow only to accidentally hit Kyle. He caught it.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Oh sorry Kyle, I'm fine." I retrieved the pillow then proceeded to clean up random things. " It's just that Lelouch is always…so….ugh!" I threw another pillow. Only it backfired somehow and hit me. "Itai…"

"So who is this Lelouch? A boyfriend?" I suddenly felt heat rush to my face.

"No! How could you think that?" I asked.

"Sorry sorry, well then…. Who is he?"

"A friend," I replied, "I think." Would are arguments really break our friendship? No…. "Sorry brother, I have to go." He just stood there.

"Oh alright… I'll go get some ramen or something…."


	16. Chapter 16

I knocked on Lelouch's door, "Come on Lelouch. We need to talk."

"Come in," only it was Nanally's voice. I opened the door and stepped into the room where Nanally sat in her wheelchair. She smiled. "It's nice that your back, Kayla."

"Good to see you too," Nanally I said politely noticing how ironic my greeting was. "So is Lelouch here?" I asked gently. She shook her head.

"Sorry he just left. He seemed angry, I was worried. He stormed in and grabbed something and said he was going for a walk. Do you know why he's acting so strange?" She asked me worriedly.

"No I don't, sorry. I'm sure he's fine though. Did he say where he was going? I'll could find him and ask him what's up," She shook her head.

"He didn't say," she frowned. I thanked her and left.

I walked towards the place I had followed Lelouch once before when he had found a way to ditch me. I looked around and decided that following him was pointless. Instead I got on the train that took me close to the ghettos. It felt good to get out of Britannia sometimes.

I took a long breath as if I'd been holding it in for a while. I proceeded to walk down through the trashed alley ways. Everywhere I looked it was abandoned. It felt peaceful at first then again it was a little creepy. I remembered the events of Shinjuku. My foot hit something on the ground. It was a doll, abandoned and drenched in muddy water. I reached down and picked it up, brushing it off best I could. Suddenly I heard a shuffle; I looked up to see a small girl cowering behind a dumpster.

"Is this your doll," I asked gently. She took one step forward; her arms were wrapped around herself so tightly it looked as if she was giving herself a hug. She nodded. I started walking toward her. S

"Y-you're a Br-Britannian?" She trembled. I knelt down to be at her height.

"Actually, I'm human, just like you. Unless you're an alien or something," I told her in a soft voice. She smiled a little but continued hugging herself.

"My m-mother told me t-to stay away from B-Britannians…" she said feebly.

"Your Mother loves you a lot doesn't she," I asked dreamily, wishing for a second, I was this child.

"Yes, she does," replied the child, nodding frantically.

"What is your name?"

"Mother says not to talk to strangers!" The girl told me, panicked.

"That's some good advice," I told her, "but am I that strange?" She smiled again.

"My name Kayla, it's good to meet you," I extended my hand to her. She looked at it blankly. "You're supposed to shake it," I said smiling. She released her vice-like grip on herself and took my hand, shakily. "Here is you doll back," I handed it to her. She beamed up at me and hugged her doll.

"Thank you Kayla, oh and my name is Hana." She smiled and ran off.

"See you around Hana," I called after her. Then I heard heavier footsteps.

"You're awful good with the children," I turned. Him again. My blood boiled.

"Murderer! You killed my father! It was you wasn't it!" I couldn't help but yell. He chuckled coldly.

"It was I. You will be glad to know he didn't beg for his life though, quiet noble for an Eleven-lover like himself. He only begged I wouldn't _'harm his family!'_" He broke off in laughter again.

"You're insane," I growled.

"Am I? I believe my name is James Knight, but if you say so…" he smirked at me. I charged, my Geass was activated although I knew it would not work again. I attempted to slam my fist into his face, but he grabbed it, bending it in an awkward position. I yelped in pain.

"You-" I broke off as I was pushed to the ground. I put down both hands, one throbbing, to stop my face from hitting the ground. "Don't think I won't kill you for what you've done!" I yelled at him. I raised myself to my knees but I received a kick to my side that made my joints all bend, I fell flat on the ground, breathing heavily.

"You're not in a position to make threats are you? Anyway you'll be dead soon," he pulled out his gun. I forced myself up to my knees where I push off the ground to face him; my body slumped though I remained standing.

"Wait," I said as he aimed his gun. "Before I die, answer me a question." He paused and lowered his gun.

"Very well, what do you want half-blood?"

"Why? Why did you kill him? Just because he had married a Japanese woman? I don't understand, are you really just that crazy?" He glared.

"Enough questions! Die!" He raised his gun. I dived forward grabbing his knees and taking him down. He left out a grunt and I felt a heavy object hit my head. I could slightly see him getting back up and grabbing his gun in my haze. Everything was fading in and out.

"Stop right there," I heard a voice say in the distance. It sounded so familiar. Could it be Lelouch?

"What the hell are you doing here?" Said James. I heard a gunshot then.

"What are you doing to the girl over-" the voice stopped. I was barely listening though. It gasped, "Is that?… what are you doing?" The voice demanded once more. Another gun shot.

"You're Zero!? What w-what does it m-matter to you," it was James again I tried to roll over to see what was happen but the world was fading out I groaned.

"I command you now! Die!"

"As you wish!" I heard one more gunshot, then I passed into unconsciousness.

….

I woke up on a couch in a familiar place. I started to sit up but gasped in pain. Again, I tried, more gently and sat up and looked around painfully. It was Zero's headquarters. I never thought I'd be here again.

"I see your awake," I turned, it was Zero. "Good thing too, you've been asleep for almost a day now, although it could be the medicine."

"Medicine," I questioned, noticing I was a little light-head, as in drugged.

"I brought in a doctor to treat your wounds, you have one broken rib, and many more bruises and cuts but you will be fine," his voice sounded… strained.

"Well, I supposed I owe you my gratitude," Zero took a quiet but sharp intake of breathe, which I ignore since I was inspecting myself. I was now dressed in a hospital gown somehow and had bandages in many places.

"Um, Zero, was my doctor…"

"Female? Yes, we are fighting for justice, you know. Your school clothes are over there," he pointed, "but they aren't in very good condition, which brings up another subject, why was a Britannian student in the ghettos?" He asked.

"Well," I laughed nervously, "um I think the drugs are messing with my mind. Maybe we shouldn't talk about anything to make me think." I tried, unable to think of an excuse.

"Of course," he said sarcastically.

"You know, sarcasm is-" I caught myself and ended the sentence in a cough.

"Is what?" Asked Zero, leaning forward.

"Nothing… why did you save me Zero," I changed the subject.

"You needed help, it's what we Black Nights do," he told me matter-of–factly. I touched my side. It was starting to hurt; maybe the drugs were wearing off.

"So can I leave?" I inquired.

"You can walk?" He asked back. I lowered my feet onto the floor where I attempted to shift my body weight. I gave a gasp, it felt like the pain was smothering my lungs. I stumbled forward, only Zero caught me. "I'm thinking you sh-should take it easy," he sounded actually concerned. The Zero I'd met as Hanamari had been rather snide. I guess he really had had a bad day. I sat back down and he gave me some medicine to take.

"So when can I leave?" I asked, feeling the medicine kick in.

"Why, is someone expecting you?" His usually smooth voice sounded sharp.

"No one except for my brother and-"

"Brother?" He inquired.

"Um, yes..." I looked at him questioningly then to myself I add, "I did tell Nanally I was looking for Lelouch…"

"What?"

"Oh nothing," I looked up surprised Zero cared, "You don't want to hear about my school life, it's just filled with drama and unimportant things."

"No go ahead. I would like to hear about this Loolus person, is it?" I bit back a laugh, Zero continued, "It will help keep your mind off the pain."

"Alright then," I laughed a little, "I was just saying, I was looking for Lelouch, a friend… well I think he's a friend… and-"

"You think he's your friend," if it hadn't been Zero who'd said it, I would have said that he sounded quite alarmed. He cleared his throat, "I mean… what do you mean?" He said calmly.

"Um, well," I knew in the back of my head that the drugs were making me sound like an idiot, "Lelouch, he's kind of a reserved guy, if you understand what I mean, I never know what he's thinking." _Why the hell am I talking to ZERO about this? _"He just interrogates me all the time but doesn't give me answers." I looked up at Zero, not believing he was paying attention.

"So why were you looking for him? Is that why you came to the ghettos? Did you see him come in here?"

"No, not really… I went there on my own, I was looking for him because… well I'm not sure I guess I was sick of fighting with him? Anyway you really don't want to hear this! Your minds probably filled with plans and strategies for your next move, I know how you feel."

"How's that?" He interjected.

"Huh?"

"You…know how I feel?" _Oops, stupid meds._

"OH that's not what I meant. Your just a busy person… you should-" I said quickly.

"I'll let you rest," he got up and walked away. I sighed. How strange.

….

Next time I awoke Zero was there again.

"I want to ask you about the guy who attacked you," he told me once I opened my eyes, no greeting.

"Shoot away," I grumbled, grabbing for the medicine.

"Who was he and why was he after you?"

"I believe his name was James Knight and I have no idea… you should ask him," I said bluntly.

"I can't… he's dead." I grinned then glowered. I had wanted to kill him. For my father.

"Something wrong," Zero asked.

"No." _What about my revenge?_

"Very well I'll send your transportation to bring you back to your school," he turned a walked away. I sat up ignoring the pain. What I saw next was enough to make me forget the pain.

"Kallen?" I yelped in surprise as she walked up to me. She looked a little uncertain.

"I'm here to take you back to school. If you tell anyone who I am I will-" she was cut off.

"Kallen, I'm sure it will be fine," Zero told her. She nodded. She went on the help me up and to a car, under blindfold again. Finally in the car, awhile away I took it off.

"So you're a black knight then," I said impressed.

"Yes, what of it?" She asked cautiously.

"Just wouldn't have expected it. Makes sense though… I guess. You wear it well," I told her. She seemed lost for words.

"Well, thanks…" she tried. I nodded.

….

School the next days was awkward between Kallen and I but for me and Lelouch it was just plain weird. First period he turned to look at me asking, "Are you okay?"

"So you're talking to me now?" I asked.

"Of course I… yes! I'm concerned! You were gone for two days." He pointed out.

"Well I'm fine Lelouch," I insisted. The bell rang.

"Can you meet me after school? Outside the building?" He asked.

"Why should I?" I growled.

"Because I'm your friend," he pointed out.

"…Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

"Oy, Kay, do you want a real one of these? I mean with your… erm… job you might need one," Kyle was holding my fake gun waving it up and down as he talked.

"Sure, sure," I told him absent mindedly. I had just rushed in the door and was dropping off my books and school work to meet Lelouch. Ever since he had asked me to meet him that morning I kept getting more and more curious to what he wanted to say to me as the hours edged on.

"I don't like it Kay," Kyle was saying.

"Don't like what," I asked quickly, grabbing my sweater, because it was getting cold out.

"You…," I looked up at him, "…with a gun," I tried to protest but he continued, "I mean I guess you'll need it for self-defense… what else do you have to protect yourself?..." I took that as a rhetorical question and tried not to think about my Geass, _should I tell him?_ "I mean, now that I'm here I can protect you," I tried to interject again but to no avail, "..but I'd feel safer if you had one… yes, I'll give it to you tomorrow-What?" He saw that I was frantically trying to interrupt while waving my hands around.

"I don't need you to be my bodyguard Kyle," I told him gently, "I can take care of myself now."

"Please Kay, I need to be your "bodyguard", it would give me a little peace of mind, at least grant me that," he pleaded in his logical cool voice.

"Kyle, I-" I remembered I was in a hurry, "let's talk later… I have to go meet someone!" He looked skeptical. "Don't worry; it's not a criminal or a terrorist, just a… friend." He simply nodded and muttered to himself. I rushed out the door.

When I got out side I saw him immediately, Lelouch was lying down on the grass looking up at the clouds. I watched him for a little, a little transfixed. Suddenly I shook my head, _what the hell am I doing? Watching him like some figgin stalker? No, I don't care that much about Lelouch, he's just a friend, an acquaintance really, like the other Britannians. _

I walked over to him, clearheaded, and plopped down next to him. There was a long silence, no greetings, awkward.

"Windy, today isn't it?" I said, as the wind blew on us. He turned his head to acknowledge me for the first time.

"Yes, it is," he simply replied, still looking at me, smiling. There was another pause where he continued to stare at me.

"The clouds are… pretty today," I said dumbly. This conversation was going nowhere. Why did he want to talk to me?

"Yes, yes they are," he replied, not even looking up, still smiling. I sat up right, looking down at Lelouch, who was still laying and tilted his head up to keep eye contact.

"Lelouch-"

"Kayla?" I glared at him, he only smiled back.

"Lelouch why-" he cut me off again.

"Kayla?"

"Stop it," I demanded. He smiled again. What was with him today, he never smiled this much.

"Stop what?" He asked innocently, with that same smile on his face.

"Now you're just being silly," I pointed out.

"Maybe I feel like being silly right now," he said, finally sitting up. I couldn't help but smile at that, but I wiped it off my face.

"I saw that," he mocked.

"Saw _what?_"

"You smiled; you're not really annoyed at me, are you?"

"What has you in such a good mood today?" I questioned.

"Maybe I'm just happy to see you," he said, smiling again.

"I'm flattered," I said sarcastically. I was resorting to sarcasm? What the hell?

"Really?" He said scooting inches from me. He was so close, again. _Calm down you idiot,_ I told myself.

"Lelouch, I was being sarcastic," I pointed out.

"You know, sarcasm is the lowest form of wit," Lelouch said, staring at me.

"Yes and the highest form of intelligence." I said, remembering how Zero had replied.

"Where did you hear that Kayla?" Lelouch suddenly asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I said.

"Really, try me," he shot back.

"If I told you, then I'd have to kill you," I said smiling.

"There it is," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"You're smiling," he replied. I felt myself blush and forced myself to look away. He caught my cheek though and lightly steered my head to look back at him, dropping his hand, where he had touched my cheek was now warm, while the rest of my body had the chills. _Get a hold of yourself, you hopeless romance. _

"Kayla, I wanted to tell you something," he said, "but now I see that I can't." He mumbled something under his breath. Something about ruining my happiness.

"Oh please Lelouch, don't be dramatic," I told him.

"I'm not trying to be," he replied, getting up and starting to walk away. "Oh, and incase… something happens to me soon… I want you to know… well, I-"

"KAAYYYYY!" I turned my head away from Lelouch, I'd been hanging on every single one of his words, what was he going to say? But Kyle was rushing toward me.

"Oh am I interrupting something?" Kyle asked innocently.

"You must be Kayla's brother then? Nice to meet you," Lelouch nodded to him.

"I told you about my brother?" I asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, I'd better be going, can't keep Nanally waiting up," he said walking away.

"Wait Lelouch, what did you mean if something happens to you? Are you in some kind of trouble? What were you going to _say?"_ But he just kept on walking.

"Well he seems like an interesting character, huh?" Kyle suddenly said. I glared at him.

"Kyle you _idiot,"_ I growled.

"What? I didn't do anything! Hey, isn't that the guy you were all mad at?" I simply walked away.

"Heyyyy, come back Kay!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Woah, I can't believe it's all collapsing. The Tokyo Settlement is just.. gone!" Rivalz declared.

"Wah?" I lifted my head of the table of the student council meeting rooms table. I had apparently drifted off while watch some boring news but apparently everything had changed.

"What's happening," I asked eyeing the television set.

"It's the Black Knights, they've destroyed the Tokyo Settlement, I'm surprised you didn't feel it, were you asleep," Rivalz asked. I rubbed my eyes, nodding, now feeling suddenly awake. I looked around the room and took a quick role. Everyone was there besides Lelouch, Kallen, and Suzaku. I turned back to the television set, thinking. _So you've finally made a move Zero? Well done, but while he's getting all the action, I'm in here. I'd better go; the battle seems to have just begun. _

I got up to leave, "I'm going to my room, all this is giving me a headache," I lied quickly. But as I started walking the door suddenly opened.

"Hands up and turn around, the Black Knights control the school, all of you are now are hostages." It was one of the Black Knights I didn't recognize. _Looks like I have some trouble, but what the hell are the Black Knights doing here, Ashford Academy, why take it over? _Suddenly Rivalz jumped up in front of the rest of them, I a little in front of him, having been standing in front of the door.

"Clam down Rivalz," I commanded in a dull voice of annoyance.

"So you're the voice of reason then?" Mocked the Black Knight.

"Oh shut up and move, I've got to go now," I told him. Yeah, kinda stupid, but he didn't look very strong except for his gun, which he raised.

"Is that so," he went to hit me. I only stared at him expectantly waiting for the blow but then-

"Stop! I expressly told you to avoid violence." I was Zero.

"Yeah but you also told us this was going to be our command center," replied the Knight.

"Your academy is strategically useful for our purposes, there for we're turning it into our command center," Zero stated.

"We're in no position to refuse you," Millay pointed out.

"I guarantee, no one will be harmed," Zero promised. I snorted in laughter.

"Something funny, Britannian," asked the Knight.

"You've killed countless numbers of people, how am I supposed to trust you," I said dully, leaning against the wall, trying to think of a way to get out of here. With all the chaos, I could find my way to Cornelia and try to work things in my favor.

"Don't argue please, do what he says," it was Kallen.

"Ah, nice to see you again, Kallen," she was unsure how to answer so she just nodded while the others gaped.

"So we have your word?" Millay asked. I huffed a bored sigh.

"They are to be fine if they don't leave," Kallen replied. I was slowly edging my way toward the door.

"Hey stop, you won't be hurt if you stay put," Zero told me. I groaned and made a run for it.

"Zero? Should I-" said one knight.

"No," said Zero quickly.

"I'll get her," Kallen said running at me. I heard her behind me as I reached for the door. She grabbed my back.

"Please Kayla, don't resist," She tried to twist my arm. I grabbed her shoulder to counter the attack, twisting her arm off me, pushing her away from me. We stood facing each other, everyone watching. Kallen wasn't hold her gun, I took a gulp of air and went towards her, hoping to force her to the ground with as little damages as possible.

"Sorry Kallen, I have things to do that don't involve being a lousy hostage," I panted, lunging as she came towards me. Suddenly another Knight came to help.

"Damn it, two against one isn't fair," I pointed out. I had no other choice, even with all these people around. I activated my Geass.

"I'm sorry Kallen," I said.

"Wha-" she stopped dead, underneath my Geass, not moving. The second one also froze, they both dropped to the ground.

"What just happen," I heard voices behind me ask as I ran out the door. I headed straight for my room, were I found Kyle waiting.

"I thought you'd be coming, so is there a plan?" He asked seriously.

"One is forming, I just need a Nightmare, I have to change. I grabbed my usual Hanamari get-up and ran into the bathroom, throwing it all on.

"Okay, Kyle I need to borrow a Nightmare, can you get one for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Just follow me."

We ran off campus, avoiding the Black Knight. I wasn't sure how they'd react to seeing Hanamari, the few who tried to stop us I used my Geass on, I'd have to explain to Kyle later, who would gasp in surprise every time one fell without explanation. We went into a virtually unguarded military warehouse, only a few guards were out, I quickly used my Geass, my head was starting to pound, _not now,_ I willed.

"I assume you can hack into a Nightmare's system," he asked. I nodded. We got into separate ones, connecting a radio between only us, while able to hear and see the other Nightmare coordinates.

"Okay Kyle, I want you to go do your normal job and contact me with any information you can, I want Britannia to still think you're on their side.

"Got it," he replied. "Where are you going," he asked.

"To find Cornelia, once I find her, the battle will be over." I set off looking at the coordinates. Why couldn't I find Cornelia? Then I noticed the Lancelot. Should I follow him? I did, maybe he would lead me somewhere important.

…

I didn't know where Suzaku had come to, but I watched him land the Lancelot on an island, where he then entered a cave, I did the same, keeping back and hiding in the shadows. I'd seen him tie up Kallen too, unsure why or what to do. I wanted to help her and find out what was going on, but I had to wait. I'm not sure how long I stood there but suddenly Zero came in. I gasped, what was going on, all I could do was watch. Then Suzaku fired his gun.

"Turn around slowly," he commanded Zero.

"Euphemia killed countless Japanese, yet-" Zero started.

"It sure is a convenient power you have," interrupted Suzaku, "Geass." My knees shook, what had he said? "Kallen do you want to know Zero's true identity?" Suzaku asked.

"Wait," Kallen cried. Suzaku shot his gun, and what happened next happen so fast it's hard to recall. Zero's mask, crumbled to the ground, revealing Lelouch. I gasped and made some sort of choking sound before my knees crumbled beneath me. Falling out of the shadows I stumbled forward, regaining balance. I felt the pain before I heard the shot. Perhaps out of instinct or shock, Suzaku had fired a bullet at me, now lodged in my leg. I fell to the ground. "Damn it," I growled. Angry at Suzaku and myself.

"Hanamari?" Suzaku said shocked. "How about that, two terrorists in one night. Well, what do you think of Zero, a simple student? I glared at him, still in shock, unable to answer due to pain, anger, surprise, and many more emotions. "Well shall me see the unmasking of two terrorists today then Kallen," he growled, seeming blinded by anger. He walked over to me pulling me onto my unstable, and pain filled feet. My leg burned. And suddenly my hood was down, mask pulled back, face revealed and shock seemed to fill the room. Kallen and Lelouch both let out strange sounds and Suzaku let go of me, I fell, as he backed away.

"How can everyone be so full of lies," Suzaku exclaimed. No one spoke, Suzaku raised his gun, at me, "even you!?" I could not concentrate on his words I was too focused on the pain, which I was trying to force down to reply or say something. But then I heard much yelling and two distinct words.

"SUZAKU!"

"LELOUCH!" Gun fire. Then… Nothing.

TO BE CONTINUED... DUN DUN DUN! (Next part is R2 and will be broken into stages! Enjoy, I love you. :)


	19. R2 Stage 1

"Check… maaate," I drew out dramatically.

"Wha-what? How could you have… you-" Lelouch looked up at me shocked, I crossed my arms and smiled.

"Your hurting my feelings Lelouch, did you really think I was that bad," I asked mockingly, twirling his king through my fingers. He slowly collected himself.

"I just- wow, I don't know. Good game," he extended his hand though he still looked shocked he had lost. I dropped his king in order to shake his hand. "So how about a rematch?" He persisted. I smile.

"Of course," I agreed daringly, starting to set the pieces back up. We were sitting outside in the courtyard with a portable chess set. It was a beautiful day and for once I wasn't feeling depressed or bored, chess always got me in a good mood.

By the way, my name is Kayla, from what I've heard, and I guess I'm half Britannian and half Japanese. Why do I say that? Well, from what I've been told, one year ago I was in a terrible accident. Hit by a car, I don't remember anything due to my amnesia. When I woke up I didn't even know my name. I live with my brother now, he's cool, he's in the military, and he helps me remember stuff. When I was finally healthy enough, after the accident, I was transferred to Ashford Academy, where I am now. I'm on the student council and have a lot of great friends, but I've never felt like I belong. This whole year at Ashford I've felt something bigger, pulling me, I don't know what. I have the weirdest dreams and sometimes I get the pretty bad headaches, probably from my accident, I just grin and bear it though.

"We should play more often," Lelouch said, as we finished setting up the pieces, " I would never have taken you as a chess player, if I'd known you could play maybe I wouldn't have been so bored around here."

"Yeah, well I guess you can never tell what kind of person someone is just from how the look, huh Lelouch?" I said absent-mindedly, looking over the chess board in anticipation, ready for the game to begin.

"Yeah, I guess so," he smiled, "shall we begin." I nodded. He was white, he moved first.

….

"Hmmph," I said irritably, "I guess we're all tied up now." Lelouch had won this round and it was all up to one final game.

"Shall we then," Lelouch motioned toward the board for the final game.

"Yes, and we shall truly see who is the greatest chess player," I said dramatically, we laughed, setting up the board. Suddenly we were interrupted.

"Big brother! There you are," It was Rolo, he looked a little frantic. Lelouch smiled and looked up at him.

"Calm down now Rolo, you'll have a heart attack, now tell me what's going on," he said gently.

"Yes big brother, It's coach Villeta, she's looking for you, I think she wants you to make up all the gym classes you've missed, hey aren't you supposed to be in class now, big brother?"

"It's fine, I just lost track of time, thanks for the heads up though Rolo," he said, jumping to his feet.

"Sorry Kayla, we'll have to finish this some other time," he apologized.

"Yup, no problem," I got up as well, "good luck," I called after him as he hurried away.

"Hey Rolo," I greeted.

"Hi Kayla, how are you today," he was still watching Lelouch although he was out of sight now.

"Don't worry about him," I said, disregarding his question. He didn't seem to notice, his face showed worry.

"I can see you love your brother very much, I know how you feel, I couldn't live without mine," he looked pained, "-but Lelouch is a big boy, he can look after himself. Besides, I doubt Coach Villeta will do anymore than just make poor Lelouch run laps, the only thing you need to worry about is Lelouch possibly passing out, he doesn't seem like the most agile person to me." I smiled, but Rolo looked alarmed. "Don't worry about it, he'll be fine." I placed a hand on Rolo's shoulder; he jumped a little but then relaxed.

"Alright," he finally said. I smiled at him.

"Just keep him out of trouble, okay?" I joked.

"I don't know how easy that will be, you know Lelouch likes to gamble, in fact in a couple of days we're going to go again, only I think Lelouch might start doing some illegal stuff. I'm worried." Rolo confided. I gave him a small pat.

"Oh come here," I said suddenly, hugging him as if he were my own brother, he seemed very surprised.

"Huh," he managed as I hugged him, then let him loose, his face was totally stunned, I laughed.

"Hey, we're friends right," I paused as he gave a hesitant nod, "well don't tell anyone, but I've done some gambling too, I've never been caught and Lelouch looks like a pretty clever guy-"

"Cleverer than you'd think," Rolo muttered.

"-yeah, so I think you two will be just fine."

"Alright," Rolo said, finally smiling somewhat sincerely. I turned to walk back to my room.

"Nice talking to you Rolo," I called back.

As I walked away, looking in at all the Britannians in their classrooms, I felt the same depression and boredom set in. Like I was born for something more than I was but just couldn't figure out what it _was_. I heaved a sigh, opening the door to the dorm my brother and I shared. Deep down in me, for some unknown reason, there was a hatred for the Britannians. I stepped into the dorm and was greeted by my brother.

"Kayla? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class? I'm getting tired of you skipping? Is there a problem with your classes, you know you have to go in order to pass," he panted frantically. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Calm down Kyle," I told him with a smile, "I didn't feel like going, chill." He frowned.

"You never skipped class before the accident," he grumbled. Wow, could he really sink so low? He'd hit my weak spot and he knew it.

"That's not even funny Kyle," I growled, "you can't blame everything you don't like about me on the accident, especially if I don't even remember! Do you know how bad I want to remember? How much I feel something unknown tearing at me from the inside, don't bring up the past when I can't even remember it GOT IT?" I yelled. He took a step back.

"K-Kay… I'm sorry, I won't-"

"Kyle don't," I demanded, taking a deep breath in to calm myself. I knew I wouldn't get anywhere with yelling at my brother. He was the only family I had, I loved him. "I'm sorry. It's just hard, I shouldn't have yelled." He looked at me unsure.

"I know it is," he went to hug me. "Let's put it behind us, come on, I made supper," he smiled.

"Oh no, Kyle, I love the thought but you really can't cook," I told him, "besides, it's only two, isn't it a bit early."

"Oh please, I worked hard on this, it's never too early for anything!" He insisted. I took the chance.

"Does that mean you'll finally show me how to pilot a Nightmare?" I tried, smiling.

"No," he said blunt and serious, then lightened up, "L-let's eat? Shall we Kay, just like old times?" I wanted to point out I didn't remember old times but I didn't want to start another argument. I smiled and sat down. As expected the food was nowhere near fabulous but I got through it and informed him that I would be making the next meal. After we ate I turned on the television as always.

"Must you watch the news every day?" Kyle asked.

"Well you see, it's different every day," I informed him. He did not find this funny. "Well nothing ever happens anyway," I agreed, turning it off. "Every since Zero and Hanamari died nothings has happened at all."

"Come on Kayla, don't talk about the past, those terrorists are long gone," he insisted. That was Kyle for you. Whenever you mentioned anything terrorist related he brushed it away uncomfortably, maybe it was a military thing.

"I know, I know," I glared at the black screen, _at least when they were around there was some hope that the world could be better._ Of course, after I came about and was hit with my amnesia the whole terrorist thing had finished. I'd never gotten to experience any of it. I sighed, I wondered what the old me would have though. _I wish I could do something,_ I thought. I realized how silly and in insignificant I was and decided to retire to my room.

"I'm going to bed," I told Kyle.

"So soon?" He inquired.

"Yeah, I have something's to do, before though," he told him, going into my room.

"What things," he called suspiciously.

"Don't worry Kyle I'm not building a bomb," I joked. He laughed nervously.

"Have a sense of humor Kyle," I told him, closing my door and lying on my bed. I dug out my journal; the one I had started after I'd woke up and found that I remembered nothing. I had been determined never to forget anything ever again. I quickly wrote down today and closed it, tenderly putting in back under my pillow and lying back down. After many thoughts about Britannia and how rotten the world was I fell asleep.


End file.
